Ojamajo Symphonys Naisho!
by XDsymphony
Summary: *Read my fanfic Ojamajo Symphonys first* This fanfic is collection of one-shots based off from my fanfic Ojamajo symphonys. It is based off of Ojamajo Doremi Na-i-sho, all the stories will end up with That’s a secret
1. I'm your relative: Saburo's secret

_Welcome to my third fanfic :D Please read Ojamajo Symphonys first :) cause you will spoil it reading this _

_This fanfic will be a group of one-shots that have absoultely have no time chronological order. So before each I will explain in general when it happens._

_This chapter takes place sortly after the main story. And features my favourite wizard :)_

* * *

**Chapter 1: I'm your relative: Saburo's secret**

"Hello...is Pop-chan here?" Saburo said poking his head through the door of the Symphonys Cafe. H e looked in and saw Natasha, Sika, Yuki and Yuka working.

"Oh, Hello Saburo-chi...Pop-chi has some lame school thing" Natasha said looking up from sweeping. "Meaning Kaku-chi and Olivia-chi are there too. And Sara-chi is hanging out with nii-tan...I wish they didn't become such great 'friends' " Natasha said emphasising the word friends.

"He only asked if Pop-chan was here" Sika sighed handing a costumer a box of brownies.

"Sika-nee-chan we finished the batter can you put it in the oven for us" Yuka called out from the back of the store.

"I'll do it!" Natasha called then grabbed Saburo's sleeve and pulled him with her.

"Why are you bringing me with you?" Saburo whined.

"So...why do you want to see Pop?" Natasha asked slyly.

"Well last time I saw her she said I should check my house for things that contain dihydrogen monoxide because it's a dangerous substance. I need to ask her how to spell it so I can properly get rid of it in my house" Saburo said.

"Wow I thought even you would have figured that out" Natasha started to laugh.

"What's so funny, you know if we breathe in too much we can die and in its solid form it can damage body tissue and it can make electric systems malfunction" Saburo said "we should check the store for it too" Saburo started to look around.

"It can do all that" Yuki said worried.

"Yes and in vicious dog attacks the dogs are usually given this substance before they attack and it's even put in our food" Saburo said.

"Sounds dangerous" Yuka said walking into the kitchen along with Sika. **(A/N if you get why this is funny remember Yuki and Yuka are 5 years old)**

"What's he talking about?" Sika asked.

"Dihydrogen monoxide" Natasha giggled and so did Sika.

"I still don't know why you think it's so funny" Saburo said annoyed.

"Think,you know enough chemistry. What does di and mono mean" Natasha smirked.

"two and one, but why does it matter about the name" Saburo said still annoyed.

"dihydrogen, 2 hydrogens and Monoxide meaning 1 oxygen" Sika said.

"So?" Saburo said looking clueless.

"H2O" Natasha and Sika annoyed in unison.

"Isn't that the chemical thingy for water?" Yuki asked.

"Yes! good girl Yuki-chi" Natasha clapped her hands.

"It was water…darn it she got me again" Saburo mumbled.

"I thought you'd know that you are like what 14 years old" Sika said.

"Actually I am over 100" Saburo said. This shocked the girls. "I am a wizard remember"

"Oh yah that" Natasha sighed in relief.

"On that note, Aren't you 4 descendents to the past queen majo tourbillon?" Saburo asked.

"Yep" Natasha smiled. (**A/N I don't remember what chapter I mentioned it but they are related to her)**

"Let's see your grandmother's name was Angela right?" Saburo asked.

"Sika-nee-chi and Nat-nee-chan grandma, Our grandma's name is Ingrid, she was Angela's sister" Yuki said.

"It's the same relation anyway…I was your grandmothers' great uncle. " Saburo said rubbing his chin a bit. **(A/N that would be majo tourbillon's brother in-law)**

"Wow I never thought you were that old" once again the girls looked shocked.

"Wizards live a long time remember" Saburo sighed.

"You're our great great great uncle then" Sika said.

"So both you and Eli-kun are that old" Sika said remembering that Eli and Saburo knew eachother before becoming wizards.

"Don't worry we are physically about 15, and we asked the king and the king said he let us age like humans again…since we have the right reason to stay" Saburo grinned slyly at Sika.

"If you are our great great grandpa's brother you can't be just over 100 you would have to be older than that…How much older than 100 are you?" Natasha asked.

"That's a secret" Saburo said winking.


	2. Our new Niichi: the twins' secret

_Hurryah a new chapter :D Yuki and Yuka are about 2 years older in this chapter. I can't wait until I start doing the chapters of them as teenagers._

* * *

**Our new Nii-chi: the twins' secret**

"Yuki and Yuka we have something we want to discuss with" the twins mother called out to them from down stairs. The twins were in their room playing with dolls they scurried down the stairs.

"It wasn't me I didn't find and eat all the Easter candy...I mean I found it but I didn't eat it...all" Yuki said trying to cover for herself.

"We all know you did it Yu-chan" Yuka said rolling her eyes at her sister. The twins were now about 7 years old and each had gained a bit more of their own personality. "What do you want to tell us mama?"

"Remember a couple of years ago I told you two that we are going to adopt another child?" their mom said. Their mother had blonde hair and green eyes, Thus looking more like Yuki, she looked a lot like the twins did face shape wise.

"Yes" Yuka said.

"You said it take like 2 years to get all the papers and stuff done" Yuki said.

"Well it's been 2 years" their mom smiled.

"YOU MEAN WE'RE GETTING OUR LITTLE SIBLING TODAY!!" Yuki and Yuka said in unison.

"Kind of" Their mother sighed a bit.

"What do you mean kind of?" Yuki said looking oddly at her mother.

"We went to the orphanage and meet a young boy about a year older than you two" their mother said worried a bit.

"Oh cool I always wanted a big brother" Yuka said smiling.

"Nat-nee-chan says older brothers are awesome" Yuki said and clapped her hands.

"That's good I thought you two would reject the idea" their mother sighed in relief "Papa should be home any minute now"

"Girls I'm home" their father called out. Their father had brown hair and blue eyes. Though he shared these traits with Yuka his face shape was not as soft and circler. He had a pointier chin the twins.

"Is our nii-chi here?" Yuki and Yuka said in unison.

"I see you told them" their father chuckled. "He's right here" he moved out of the way and there stood a familiar pink haired pink eyed boy.

"Yukito-kun?" Yuki said looking oddly at Yukito.

"You know each other?" their mother said looking at the 3 kids.

"Oh...uh used to come to cafe a lot" Yuka said covering the fact they knew each other through magic.

"I guess I'm your brother then" Yukito rubbed the back of his head "Please accept me into your family" Yukito bowed his head.

"Mama and Papa picked you over a bunch of kids so it's meant to be" Yuki smiled. "Right Nii-chi?"

"Yuki is so accepting" Their mother said adoringly.

"I accept him as our brother too" Yuka pouted.

"Yuki and Yuka why don't you show him too his room" their father said.

"Yes Papa" Yuki and Yuka said in unison. The kids ran up the stairs to the room that was right next to the twins room.

"You two sleep in the same room?" Yukito said looking to the room that had a sign with the twins names on it "...sorry if I took one of your rooms from you" Yukito said wondering where his room might have came from.

"You didn't take a room from us. We been in the same room since we where babies " Yuki said. "Except for a while one year" Yuki said thinking.

"When we were 3 years old one of us would always sneak into the others room" Yuka said.

"It was usually Yu-chan though she'd always have bad dreams about things" Yuki giggled at her twin. Yuka pouted again.

"Eventually our parents forced us to stay in our own room, locking the doors and stuff at night" Yuka said continuing the story.

"But they gave up when we tried to break the wall to get to the others room" Yuki smiled.

"You two are so much alike you even finish each other's sentences" Yukito smirked. They walked into the room. It was decorated in different shades of blue. "I don't really like blue, but I guess it's a very nice room" Yukito said looking around the room.

"I'll show you a secret in our room" Yuki said pulling Yukito behind her. Yuka sighed and followed them.

"Yu-chan I thought it was our secret" Yuka said as Yuki opened the closet.

"He's our nii-chi so he can share the secret too" Yuki pulled out a step latter. And climbed to the top self of the closet "This is how we always find hidden candy" Yuki then pulled a toy out of the way and reviled a hole in the wall. Yuki then crawled into the hole.

"Cool" Yukito followed Yuki.

"I don't think it's safe in there, we are getting bigger" Yuka said glaring into the closet. She decided to follow them.

"Wow it's like a maze throughout the house" Yukito said looking around each way.

"We can hear where Mama and Papa hide candy and presents from above...then we they aren't looking we sneak and take some" Yuki said pointing to the base of the crawl space where it was thin enough to hear.

"Look I see some candy!" Yukito said looking down another ceiling board.

"Mama and papa are nowhere near it...let's go get that candy!" Yuki cheered. The parents later found their children with chocolate on their faces and lollipop sticks on the ground.

"How do you find the candy every single time" their mother sighed.

The twins and Yukito looked at eachother and then back at their mother. "That's a secret" they said in unison and winked.

* * *

_Yuki and Yuka are adorable :D I really like thier characters, though they seem really similar because they are little kids. That is why I want to have a chapter dedicated to them as separate people. I tried to show more differences in this chapter. _


	3. Lost love, Mika's secret

_ This chapter is a bit shorter but still cute :D this chapter takes place really shortly after the Orginial Ojamajo Symphonys. I would read that becfore this because this chapter is a spoiler to that._

_*Ojamajo Symphonys Spolier alert*_

* * *

**Lost love, Mika's secret**

"Where's Sara-chan?" Pop asked Olivia as they worked on rolling dough.

"She said she went help Tsubasa-san with using magic" Olivia said putting flour on the table.

"Again" Natasha sighed. "Young couples are annoying"

"well they don't know that the other likes the other" Mika said looking at the clock.

"Speaking of that, how is your relationship with Misaki-chi going" Natasha asked slyly.

"It's not" Mika sighed.

"Don't tell me he rejected you!!" Natasha shrieked.

"He didn't I gave up" Mika mumbled. "I have to go somwhere" Mika transformed back to her normal outfit.

"Poor Kaku-senpai" Olivia said as she watched Mika leave.

"Sika-nee-chan says we need more cookies" Yuki and Yuka said running into the baking room.

"Ok" Pop said. _'I hope Mi-chans ok'_ Pop thought to herself.

*~*

Mika swung back and forth on a swing watching the clouds. "What's taking her so long" Mika mumbled to herself.

"Mika-chan what are you doing here?" a male voice.

"Waiting for onee-chan" Mika said "what about you Ryo?"

"I'm cleaning the park" Ryo said walking out from behind. He was wearing gloves and had a garbage bag. "What are you doing in such a faraway park?"

"Onee-chan doesn't want to be recognized" Mika said twirling around in the swing; though she could not get a full rotation.

"Need help" Ryo grabbed the chains of the swing and twirled them around each other. He let go and the swing and Mika spun around really fast. "Is there something wrong? You love spinning on a swing" Ryo asked.

"Sort of...basically lost love sucks" Mika mumbled.

"You lost your crush on a boy. What happened?" Ryo asked.

"Nothing..." Mika said looking down.

"You can tell me what happened Ryo said pushing the swing.

"Nothing" Mika paused and looked away "nothing happened....that's the  
reason" Mika looked up at Ryo.

"Oh is that's not that bad" Ryo said.

"I know I'm over him completely ...sometimes it still hurts" Mika  
stood up from the swing and layed on the ground.

"Remember that time I was sad you said singing makes you happy" Ryo said.

"No" Mika said trying to remeber.

"It was when you were a little kid, I'll remind you"

*~* flash back*~*

_"Ryo-nii-chan what's wrong?" a younger Mika asked. Ryo who looked the  
same then as he does now. _

"I was thinking about when I'm older no one will be around" Ryo sighed.

"You won't be alone that long after" Mika said.

"I will live longer than any human" Ryo mumbled.

"Your still sad...try singing it makes me feel better" Mika said cutely.

"I don't sing" he said to Mika.

"You can... Remeber to sing happy songs" Mika said looking at Ryo.

*~*

"after that you stated singing some stupid kids song" Ryo said. Looking at Mika's face he could tell she remembered.

"I remember I can't believe I liked such a kiddy song" Mika sighed.

"Your singing voice is very pretty I wouldn't mind hearing you sing again" Ryo smiled sweetly.

"Ryo, I've be meaning to ask you something" Mika looked down a bit and  
twiddled her thumbs.

"What is it?" Ryo asked.

"Why do you turn good so quickly after you remembered me?" Mika asked.

"Well...hmm...That's a secret" Ryo chucked.

* * *

_Hehee I wrote out Mika's crush on Misaki because I could not figure out how to write about him. _


	4. Mother's approval, Diana's secret

_Clap clap clap time for another chapter. I choose to do this chapter because I wanted to show more behind this character...I won't spoil who Diana is but I did introduce her before. _

* * *

_Mother's approval, Diana's secret_

"So Tsubasa-kun when are you bringing your girlfriend over?" his mother asked him.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!" Tsubasa said pouting. He was dating but he did not like sharing this type of thing with his mother.

"Who are you kidding nii-tan, You've been dating for like 5 years, it's obvious your head over heels for Sara-chi" Natasha said with her mouth full of bread.

"Don't talk with your full" Liam told his little sister. Liam has since moved away from home but still occasionally came home for dinner.

"Sara-chi has never come over to our house...so if you don't invite her I will" Natasha taunted.

"Can we talk about something else" Tsubasa mumbled crossing his arms. It was quite obvious he was blushing.

"Liam, Natasha leave your brother alone...though I'm sure she'll say yes if you ask her" Their mother laughed a bit.

"I'm finished, I'm going to make a phone call" Natasha said running to the phone.

"Oh no you don't" Tsubasa jumped out of his seat and bolted to the phone.

"They act just your father did" their mother sighed looking at her two younger children.

"What do you think of Tsubasa having a girlfriend?" Liam asked his mother. "They are dating no matter what he says"

"they are still only 19 Im not sure if they are really serious..." their mother looked at the ceiling.

*~*

_"hello...are you lost?" a young brown haired teenage boy asked a girl about his age with long shiny black hair; who was aimlessly walking around on the sidewalk._

_"No..." the girl answered quietly._

_"then why do you look lost?" the boy asked._

_"I don't know..."the girl looked away._

_"Whats your name?" the boy asked. "my names Travis Roy Seleen" he stuck out his hand, which was covered with dirt...much like the rest of him. He also was holding a soccer ball and had a blue hat on his head._

_"Diana Caritas" she shook his hand but wiped her hand after._

_"Nice to meet you Diana" Travis smiled._

*~*

"Mama, Sara-chi and mother and little sister are coming over tomorrow.

"I can't wait to meet them" their mother smiled.

*~* the next day*~*

"Mama their there!!" The 15 year old jumped off from the couch.

"Natasha, you're not wearing that get changed into a skirt" Their mother ordered.

"But they're not dressed up" Natasha pouted, however she walked to her room to get changed. The Cara family knocked on the door.

"Hello it's very nice to meet you" Suri bowed at the door. Her daughters copied her.

"It's nice to meet you too" Tsubasa's mother bowed.

*~*  
_"I can't believe were meeting your boyfriend, Diana!!" A brown girl in her 40's cheered._

_"Mom mind your manners, what kind of example are you setting for your kid" Diana, now a bit older than the last flashback, said shaking her head._

_"You're a big girl now, you are 21" Mother smirked. The door opened and Travis and his father smiled and bowed._

_"You must be Diana" The father shook Diana's hand._

*~*

"My name is Suri Cara. Just call me Suri-chan" Suri smiled. "what's your name?"

"Diana" Diana smiled.

"what about your last name?" Suri asked.

"it's...Seleen" Diana said pausing a bit.

"Oh I guess it would be the same as your kids" Suri giggled a bit.

The truth was her last name should be the same as her last husband, that being Smith...but after what he did to her daughter she did not want to use his last name. Diana didn't know why she just said Seleen instead of her maiden name.

"You must be Sara-chan...it's very nice to meet you" Diana smiled and held out her hand to the girl with orange hair. That girl was about the same size as the other girl, but looked younger and remembered that Sara was supposed to look really young.

"Uh, I'm Olivia" the 12 year old Olivia said rubbing the back of her head. "I look older because I'm wearing high heels" Olivia said showing of a new pair of shiny heels.

"I'm so sorry about that" Diana said now walking over to Sara and bowing.

"That's ok" Sara smiled. "Once Olivia's taller than me everyone will be thinking she's older" Sara sighed.

"Just come inside the house already" Natasha said waving them in.

"I'll help you with dinner Senpai" Olivia said following Natasha into the kitchen.

"Where's Tsubasa-kun?" Sara said looking around for her boyfriend.

"Nat-chan sent him to the store for something. When you invite your girlfriend home you're supposed to here" Diana sighed.

"I don't mind, Tsubasa-kun is willing to do anything to help his little sister. I love that about him" Sara smiled lovingly.

"Has he asked you the big question yet?" Suri said playfully tapping Sara on the shoulder.

"MOM!!" Sara said blushing deep red.

*~*  
_"Well there is the couch and the TV, the bathroom is down the hallway" Travis showed the house to Diana._

_"Little bro aren't you going to introduce me?" an girl in her mid 20's said holding a baby._

_"This is my sister Cathy and her daughter Senea" Travis said. Cathy had blonde hair and blue eyes. "She lives in Osaka with her husband"_

_"Its nice to meet you Diana. Travis told me all about you" Cathy said._

_"You too" Diana said bowing. "Can I hold your baby?"_

_"Sure, be careful" Cathy handed the baby to Diana. "Do you like children?"_

_"Of course their so cute" Diana said staring in awe of the baby._

_"I can't wait for you and little bro to produce some cousins for Senea" Cathy smirked. This statement caused the couple to blush._

_*~*_

"it's not out of line, you two have been dating since you were 14" Suri said to her daughter. "I'm surprised you haven't had a baby yet" at this comment Sara got really embarrassed and remained speechless.

"Cara-san don't embarrass the poor girl" Diana said.

"No calling me Cara-san, we're friends now, if you do you owe me a coffee" Suri teased.

"We've only known each other for 10 minutes" Diana sighed.

*~*  
_"Hurry Dia-chan the place is this way" a teenage Travis called out to teenage Diana. They were in a forest walking over a log to cross a river._

_"Seleen-san I'm not sure this is safe" Diana said walking incredibly slowly._

_"I told you to call me Travis-kun" Travis said holding out his hand to the Diana._

_"What if I dont" Diana said grabbing his hand and walking over the river on the log._

_"You'll have to go on a date with me" Travis smirked._

_"Ok then maybe I won't call you Travis-kun then" Diana giggled._

*~*

"Earth to mom, calling mom" Tsubasa said waving his hand in front of his mom.

"Sorry Tsubasa-kun I was just thinking" Diana said looking at her son. Tsubasa looked like something was bothering him. They were both standing outside a distance from the door.

"Mom...so what do you think of her" Tsubasa asked fiddling with something in his hand.

"She seems ok" Diana said. She had only briefly talked to her.

"OK? She the most polite girl ever. She's amazing" Tsubasa said as his voice mumbled a bit.

"I'm not sure, she could be faking it to look poliet" Diana said as her sons eyes got large and angry.

"You just need to get know her" Tsubasa said trying to hold on his anger.

"I don't think knowing her will change anything" Diana sighed "I think try to see other girls before you decide on anything"

"No" Tsubasa looked at his hand.

"I think you should" Diana looked at Tsubasa's hand. He was holding a small ring box.

"I love her, she the only person I have loved and will love" Tsubasa clutched his fist. "There is no way you'd understand" Tsubasa said in anger.

"You think I don't know about love?!!" Diana yelled at her son.

*~*

_  
"Why don't you want us to be together?" Taylor said angry to his father._

_"I know her type I think you should rethink your relationship" His father instructed his son._

_"No I'm going to marry Diana no matter what. You can take like a man and support us. I want our children to know their grandpa" Travis said walking out the door. He saw that Diana was outside and could hear everything._

_"Travis-kun..." Diana said shocked._

_"Diana-chan...will you marry me?"Travis asked Diana._

*~*  
"You don't know real love...you know how I know, because of what you did to Dad" Tsubasa called out. "And what happened to Natasha"

*~*  
_"Diana-chan" Travis said weakly. Diana and Travis were now in their 30's._

_"What is it hunny" Diana said holding the sick Travis' hand._

_"Please live your life...and look after the kids. Believe whatever Natasha says" Travis said with his last breathe. (A/N I'm implying Natasha's father's magic abilities, He dreams about the future...I need to explain that eventually)_

*~*

"Mom, you can either support us, or never get to know your grandkids" Tsubasa said. "I'm going to marry Sara if you like it or not"

'Travis I'm so sorry' Diana thought started to cry. She hugged Tsubasa "I'm sorry Tsubasa...I loved your father and I still do I just needed to be reminded of it"

"You sure had a quick change of heart" Tsubasa said confused.

"A very similar thing happened to your father and I" Diana let go of her middle child. "can you forgive me"

"Well...I know Dad would...so I guess" Tsubasa mummbled.

*~* at dinner time*~*

"I have something to say so pay attention everyone" Tsubasa got out of his chair and knelt down on one knee facing Sara.

"What is it Tsubasa-kun?" Sara asked.

"Your the only person I have ever loved and will ever love" Sara's eyes got wide and shiny. "Will you do the honour of becoming my wife"

"About time!!" Natasha shouted loudly.

"Natasha!!" Tsubasa yelled loudly at his sister.

"Yes...I will marry you Tsubasa-kun" Sara said crying tears of joy.

_'Once long a felt true love...for a while I forgot that. However I have just been reminded...he may not look like you and you may have not raised him as much as you wanted but...Tsubasa is just like you'_ Diana looked at her son and new daughter in law. She heard Tsubasa snap his fingers.

"Look outside!" Olivia ran to the window and stared outside. There were tonnes of cherry blossoms flying by.

"Mom what are you thinking about?" Natasha asked noticing her mother spacing out.

"That's a secret" Diana smiled.

* * *

_Aww so sweet :D You all knew I was going to that eventually. I bet you wouldn't guess that I didn't plan for Sara and Tsubasa to be a couple :D I think the next chapters will be about Olivia, then the wizards(including Tsubasa) and then Sika. ;)_


	5. A day in the magic world, Olivia secret

**_A day in the magic world, Olivia's secret_**

"Olivia-chan come play with us" a video recording said. The video showed Deki-chan, Deki Paki-chan and Taylor-kun, all of them where about 11 or 13.

"Their so lucky" Olivia sighed. Olivia was now 12 years old. She gotten rid of her side ponytail and now had small pigtails tied up with yellow ribbon? She also dyed one of her side bangs yellow.

"What's wrong Livia-chi?" Yuka asked. Yuka had grown her hair long and tied it in two low pigtails; the pigtails went down halfway down her back.

"Everyone in the magic world doesn't have to go to school or work. They get to play all day" Olivia sighed.

"Kito-nii-chi says the wizard world is boring. That's why he came to the human world" Yuki said referring to Yukito (A/N read chapter 2). Yuki had grown her hair a bit longer. She tied her hair in a high  
ponytail.

"Still don't you ever wish you could live in the magic world?" Olivia sighed.

"Sometimes I think about it" Yuka agreed with Olivia.

"I like our world there's candy" Yuki smiled eating a candy.

"Yu-chan, what did the others tell you about eating the candy" Yuka grumbled at her twin.

"Don't worry Yu-chan" Yuki smiled "they're not going to notice one candy missing"

"ONE!! You've ate a whole jar of them" Yuka pointed to the empty jar.

"You had some too" Yuki pouted.

"Yah but only one, you ate the rest" Yuka pouted back.

"It's not that many" Yuki said looking at the jar.

"Well look at all the wrappers" Yuka pointed at the wrappers "if you each that much you'll get fat"

"You're a meanie Yu-chan" Yuki pouted. She looks sad at her twin.

"I'm sorry Yu-chan I didn't mean it" Yuka said teary eyed. The twins hugged each other. The twins were often like this they'd start fighting only to end up close again.

"You two sure get along well" Olivia smiled. She wished she had a great friend like that.

"That's 'cause we're twins" Yuki and Yuka said in unison.

"I'm going to the magic world tonight...does the cafe need anything?" Olivia asked.

"I think we need more flour, butter and sugar" Yuka said thinking.

"and candy" Yuki said holding out the empty jar.

*~*  
"See you later" Olivia winked, to Yuki and Yuka. Her fairy flew up to her. Olivia was wearing the witch outfit from Motto Ojamajo doremi.

"Vivi vi" Vivi said to her owner.

"Whats with the baby talk?" Olivia said to how younger fairies talk. Vivi looked at Olivia. "you want to come too?"

"Vi!! Yes I want to go" Vivi smiled happily. "I want to play with the magic world fairies"

"Actually I think Yu-chan will go" Yuki said. Yuki and Yuka wore the witch outfits from ojamajo doremi sharp, they thought it was the cutest.

"don't worry we'll stay out of your hair. We're going to visit Hana- chan" Yuka explained.

"and buy more candy" Yuki said pointing her finger in the hair.

"Oh and I want to buy some flan, maybe some biscotti oh and strawberry shortcake and choclate mousse cake" Yuka copied Yuki's motion. **(A/N all of these are things I made or will be making in my baking course)**

"I'm suprised your both still thin" Olivia smiled and giggled. Yuka have become passionate about baking and was planning to go to a special passtiere middle school and high school. And Yuki not wanting  
to leave her sister would try to go too. **(A/N this idea may become a crossover fanfic with Yumeiro Passtiere).**

"Livia-chan you meanie" Yuki and Yuka pouted.

"We know you'll miss us when we go to academy" Yuki smirked.

"I probably will, I'll be the only full time employee" Olivia sighed. The older girls were off doing high school stuff saying they had too much stuff, to do. (Btw Olivia is almost in her first year of middle school  
and the twins are almost in last year of elementary)

"Don't worry when we come back well have way more experience" Yuki said.

"And Yu-chi will actually be able to bake cookies" Yuka giggled.

"I can make cookies! I just forgot to have the butter at room temperature" Yuki pouted.

"You cookies burn and break all the time" Yuka laughed.

"You jerk!! At least I don't mess up using baking powder" Yuki shouted.

"You mess up rolling dough" Yuka shouted.

"Well...you're...you're a meanie" Yuki pouted.

"I'm sorry Yu-chan" Yuka cried and hugged her twin. **(A/N ok I enjoy writing them fighting the making up)  
**  
"I cannot tell when you two are actually mad at each other" Olivia sighed. "Let's get going" Olivia opened the door and they walked in.

"Livia-chan!!" Taylor shouted out and skateboarded over to Olivia,  
however he ended up crashing into her.

"Hey Taylor-kun" Olivia said rubbing her forehead.

"Sorry Livia" Taylor said helping her up.

"we're going now, see you later Livia-chan" The twins said in unison.

"To the candy!" Yuki cheered.

"and the bakery!!" Yuka cheered.

"Yukito-kun must have his hands full being their older brother" Taylor smirked.

"he acts just like them" Olivia sighed. "Besides they aren't that bad, the most annoying thing is that they both call eachother Yu-chan"

"The girls are waiting for you follow me" Taylor stood on his skateboard and started to skate away. Olivia followed him on her broom.

"You should fly closer to him so he can see your following him" Vivi said.

"He'll know" Olivia said smiling at the wizard.

*~* a few moments later*~*

"Olivia!!" Deki yelled out.

"It's about time" Dekipaki pouted but was still happy to see Olivia.

"Hey girls how's everything going?" Olivia smiled. "And why was it so important that I come today?"

"Well today is the day we graduate school and get our crystals...well after we do the exam" Deki said.

"I was wondering, why does it take you so long to get your crystals?" Olivia asked. "I've had mine since I was 8" Olivia said taking out her four pointed crystal.

"Unlike human witches we have to learn other stuff while we earn our crystals" Dekipaki sighed.

"We learn math, language studies, science, witch history and human history, music and human witch relationship studies" Deki explained.

"And all that stuff is on our exam" Dekipaki sighed.

"Humans are so lucky they just have to do a bunch of easy exams" they sighed in unison.

"Why is that?" Olivia asked.

"It's much like you have school. The elder leaders of the magic world say that humans hardly ever stay witches. You and your friends are the exception because you saved the world" Taylor explained.

"Oh" Olivia said.

"Did you think witches and wizards were born with the knowledge of the world" Taylor giggled.

"Witch children go to school just like humans" Dekipaki said.

"Except we start from age 1 in a daycare and stay at schools until we are 11" Deki explained.

"Hmm I guess I understand" Olivia sighed. It was wired they never told her this stuff.

"So Olivia...can you help us with our human studies!?" Dekipaki and Deki asked.

"That's the only reason?" Olivia sighed.

"Actually we want you talk to our class about humans" Deki said rubbing her forehead.

"Well...I guess...but you have to let me spend the next 24hours with you" Olivia smirked.

"Ok" the two young witches nodded.

The girls flew on their brooms to a building. It oddly was shaped like a cookie jar. Since the school was for witches only Taylor could not go with them but all the same the girls continued to the class room where there were about 30 students.

"That's one of the humans that saved the witch world?" one witch said rudely.

"She's so little" one other girl said. Olivia was two years older than these girls but she was quite a bit shorter than Dekipaki and Deki.

"I'm not little" Olivia pouted.

"Don't worry Livia-chan, witches grow faster than humans, though we stay the same in adulthood for longer" Deki said to cheer up Olivia but was left pondering.

"Now let's have everyone ask the human question" the teacher said to the students.

"How does school work for humans?" one witch asked.

"Well...umm we start in preschool for two years, then we go to elementary school for 6 years, then middle school for 3years and finally 3years in high school. Then you go to college or university for as many years it takes for you to achieve a job you want" Olivia explained. **(A/N I'm not sure how middle and high school work because I went to elementary school for 10 years including kindergarten then my high school was grade 9 to 12)**

"wow human school are long we have preschool from age 1 to 5 then we go to this school until we are 10" a young witch explained.

"We do have something like your college though it's more of a job placement thing though" another witch explained.

"Do humans actually stay with their mama's for more than one year?" a witch asked raising her hand.

"You don't see your mama's?" Olivia asked confused.

"Yah, we do get visits from them" another witch answered.

"Humans live with their Mamas and papas until we are like 18 or older" Olivia explained.

"What's a papa?" one witch asked.

"It's a male mama, remember Atarimeko-chan had one" Deki said to the witches.

"Oh...So humans aren't born from flowers?" a witch asked.

"No" Olivia answered.

"Then where do human babies come from?" a witch asked.

"uhmm well..." Olivia blushed out of embarrassment. She wasn't actually sure all her parents told her was "Human babies are born when a Mama and a Papa love each other a lot" Olivia said rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh ok" the witches all smiled.

*~*  
A few hours went by and the witches asked Olivia various questions, mostly involving humans. Some were quite obvious some went more in depth. In the end Olivia was really tired of answering questions. Soon it was time for the exam.

"Miss, may I write the exam too?" Olivia asked. "If it's not too much trouble"

"why? You already have your crystal" the teacher answered.

"I know but I want to test my knowledge" Olivia answered.

"Humans are strange, I guess it's no trouble" the teacher handed Olivia the written part of the exam. Olivia had been studying a bit about the magical world's history and since she lived in the human world that part would be easy and since the other girls were two years younger the math and stuff couldn't be that hard.

_'I was wrong'_ Olivia frowned down at the exam...she could do the human studies part easy and the witch history was a bit hard but she could manage. and some of the math, but the rest was stuff middle schoolers would learn. Olivia would be going to middle school in a few weeks.

"Olivia you do not have to do the exam" the teacher took the exam from the 12 year old. Olivia stood outside at waited for her friends. It took them a while but they came out at the same time and both let out a big sigh.

"How was it?" Olivia asked.

"It was so hard" Dekipaki sighed.

"The human studies questions were so hard" Deki mumbled.

"Which one?" Olivia asked.

"All of them" Dekipaki replied.

"I thought they were really easy" Olivia rubbed the back of her head.

"Of course you did" Dekipaki sighed.

"We have a couple hours until the results; do you want to go eat lunch?" Deki asked Olivia.

"Sure" Olivia said. "Let's sit outside and have a picnic" the 3 girls ran outside and sat under a big shady tree.

"Wow it's such a nice day out" Olivia layed down on the ground taking a large breathe of air.

"What should we eat" Deki pondered.

"I know" Olivia held out her crystal. It started to glow and a pizza appeared in front of them.

"What's that?" Deki looked a bit confused.

"Its human food...I think it's called pizza" Dekipaki said looking at the pepperoni pizza.

"I'm sure you'll like it" Olivia smiled.

Deki and Dekipaki looked at one another and then took a bite of the triangle shaped food. "yum!! It's tasty"

"I knew it" Olivia smiled and ate a piece herself. Suddenly she heard to voices calling her name.

"There you are Livia-chi" Yuki and Yuka said in unison as they landed in front of the picnic.

"Oh pizza!" Yuki said grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Are you ready to go back?" Yuka sweat dropped at Yuki going for another slice of pizza.

"Its Deki-chan and Dekipaki-chan's graduation I promised I'd watch it" Olivia said.

"Ok we'll take Vivi with us" Yuka said.

"See ya later" Yuki said waving.

"They sure are hyper" Deki said watching the twins fly around quickly.

"well they are hyped out on candy and baked goods" Olivia giggled.

The girls hung out for an hour or so until they we're called in for their results. Deki and Dekipaki both passed with fairly high marks. The teacher walked over to Olivia holding her unfinished exam.

"Olivia-chan" the teacher looked at the 12 year old.

"Yes" Olivia answered politely.

"Your exam was very impressive. You got 100% on all the questions you did even on the witch history. I understand that humans do not learn this type of math for a couple of years ahead of you" the teacher held out the exam to show Olivia.

"I studied a lot of witch history on my spare time with onee-chan" Olivia rubbed the back of her head.

"Let me see your crystal?" The teacher asked. Olivia nodded and held out her four pointed crystal. The teacher waved her hand over the crystal. The crystal glowed and then increased twice its size. The crystal was now the size of Olivia's palm.

"WOW!! Thank you" Olivia smiled and bowed. "It would have taken like two years for it to grow this much!" Olivia held her crystal up to the sky.

"Your welcome" the teacher smiled.

"Wow your crystal is huge Livia-chan" Dekipaki said looking at Olivia's crystal.

"You got to do a lot of magic to make your crystal...if I knew I could do a test to increase the size I would have done it earlier" Olivia held her crystal over her tap and it disappeared into the tap. **(A/N I assume that's where the crystals go when the girls aren't using them)**

"Its almost time for the ceremony" a young witch cheered.

"Wait I have a question...if you don't have crystals how do you use magic?" Olivia asked.

"Well we are born with unstable crystals that are why babies cast magic randomly. Though out or childhood we refine our magic and then get our permanent crystal" Deki explained.

"I guess that, kind of makes sense" Olivia said rubbing her head.

It was time for the ceremony. The young witches stood holding out their crystals they had as babies. All the crystals were spheres. The crystals floated up into the sky and the y started to take different shapes. Deki and Dekipaki's crystals changed to look like their mothers crystals.

"Congratulation!" Olivia said clapping her hands.

"I bet our moms are proud of us" Dekipaki said holding up her crystal. Olivia smiled and looked at the crystal in her hands.

"Maybe it's not so easy being a witch after all" Olivia mumbled to herself.

"What was that Livia-chan?" Deki asked.

"I thought being a witch would be awesome and easy but I would miss my parents too much and all that school is crazy" Olivia sighed.

"Humans are weird" Deki giggled.

"I think it's best to have a bit of both the magic world and human world" Dekipaki smiled.

"Your right" Olivia smiled. Olivia smiled and she decided to go home before she decided to go back to the human world before she planned.

*~*

Olivia snuck into her window where she saw her sister waiting for her.

"Sorry Sara" Olivia said rubbing the back of her head.

"Next time tell me where you're going. Vivi said you wanted to be a witch forever" Sara said looking a bit worried.

"I changed my mind. But look" Olivia held her now larger crystal.

"How did your crystal get so big?" Sara asked and smiled.

"That's a secret" Olivia winked.


	6. Human magic, the wizards secret

_Yay another chapter :D I like this fanfic a bit better because I can type random stuff on the GOtrain and not have to worry about it being connected to the other chapters :D _

_this chapter happens 3 years after Ojamajo symphonys :)_

* * *

Human magic,the wizards secret.

"Hey guys" Tsubasa waved as Damien and Ozora walked through the door in the symphonys cafe.

"Are you ready for your training?" Ozora smirked evily.

"You bet!" Tsubasa cheered. Tsubasa appeared to be about 17.

"Why on earth are you so cheery?" Damien said confused about his friend.

"I just like being able to use magic" Tsubasa smiled. "watch this" Tsubasa snapped his fingers and a bouquet of orange flowers appeared in his hands.

"flowers?" Ozora questioned. Usually Tsubasa summoned more guy-like things.

"Its Sara-chan's birthday" Tsubasa said making a vase appear. He then filled it with water, magically and placed the flowers in the vase.

"You seem to have this magic thing down" Damien said looking at the vase.

"Why are we still teaching him?" Ozora sighed.

"We've gone through this Zora-kun, I still be taught magic because the king ordered you too. That is until I show him that I'm able to perfectly use magic" Tsubasa smirked.

"Why don't you show him already then" Damien asked.

"If I do you won't be able to come to the human world" Tsubasa smiled mischievously.

"Why would I want too" Ozora blushed.

"Do you want to point out you obvious crush...onii-tan" Tsubasa smirked sticking out his tongue. **(A/N does this brand or teasing sound familiar)**

"Please don't call me that" Ozora sighed loudly.

"Since you do have a crush on my little sister I'll have to be extra observant of you and remember anything stupid you do" Tsubasa said pointing at Ozora.

"I'll guess you'll have to do a lot of observing" Damien smirked.

"Hey" Ozora pouted.

"Let's have some fun...bugging Zora-kun is boring" Tusbasa said rocking back on his chair.

"What do human boys do?" Damien asked.

"You don't know?" Tsubasa looked confused. "You were born humans"

"I became a wizard over 60 years ago" Ozora said. **(A/N yes Ozora is old too)**

"What about you Damien? You became a wizard a year before I did" Tsubasa asked. **(A/N Damien is not old he's actually Tsubasa's age)**

"I always had to look after Taylor and help my parents by looking after the house work while they were at work" Damien explained.

"I guess that makes sense" Tsubasa said rubbing his chin.

"What do you suggest we do?" Ozora asked.

"Lots of stuff...hmm let's go to the arcade" Tsubasa cheered.

"An arcade?" Ozora asked confused. **(A/N basically they will be doing things that Tsubasa does a lot, Damien always wanted to do and Showing Ozora the new age of techonolgy).**

*~*

"How the hell does this work" Ozora said watching Damien 'trying' to play DDR.

"Actually I'm not 100% sure but there are like wires in platform that connect to the tv thing that make the arrow you step on make the game work" Tsubasa said trying to explain so that Ozora could understand.

"That makes no sense" Ozora said.

"I guess it really doesn't." Tsubasa rubbed his chin. "In basicness it's human magic" Tsubasa said shrugged.

"Human magic" Ozora said. Sure he spent his time as Human but being born before the modern age none of this new technology had existed at the time.

"My legs are tried can we do something else" Damien said breathing heavily.

"Sure...hmm...Let's go see that new movie" Tsubasa said after thinking.

*~* after the movie*~*

"how did they get all those cool explosions! and all that blood!!!" Ozora yelled in excitement. "the blood wasn't real?" Ozora then asked sounding worried. Ozora was cheering ahead of Tsubasa and Damein. Damein was covering his eyes.

"Its not real blood, they use red dye or like tomatoes or something. The explosions where all done on a computer afterwards" the white wizard smirked. **(A/N I know I keep changing his wizard colour but this  
time it's staying white)**

"see Damien it's not real so there is no need to be scared" Ozora said to Damien when Tsubasa and Damien caught up to him.

"They said it was based on a true story" Damien said looking up.

"That's just what they said to scare people" Ozora said.

"Zora-kun's right" Tsubasa said.

"How do you know?" Damien said angry.

"Because I do" Tsubasa said sticking out hid tongue. "I guess you are Sara-chan's counterpart and thus very similar so you would have to afraid of these movies too" Tsubasa smirked.

"Yah...that's the reason" Damien sighed.

"That's often why we are attracted to our counterparts because of our similarities" Ozora said.

"So you admit you're attracted to my sister" Tsubasa said slyly.

"No I didn't say that" Ozora said blushing a bit.

"Its ok I don't think that's really true... I can't be attracted to Yuka she's my cousin" Tsubasa said **(A/N actually 2nd cousin once removed)**

"what about you Damien-kun are you attracted to Sara?" Ozora asked.

"well to be truthful I actually did" Damien said rubbing his head. He then glanced at Tsubasa "though I don't anymore Tsubasa-kun" **(A/N I actually planed for Damien and Sara to get together. But I then wanted to include more of one of Natasha's brother and all that changed)**

"Now that's over let's go find a place to eat" Tsubasa said showing that he understood Damien.

"don't humans usuall eat at home" Ozora asked.

"Havent you been paying ANY attention to the human world Zora-kun?" Tsubasa sighed.

"I come only to help Tsubasa train" Ozora said "because that is what the king told me to do" Ozora said loyaly.

"The wizard world still hasn't forgiven what we did so we had to be punished by doing community service" Damein said.

"So you visit me just because you're forced to I thought we were friends" Tsubasa said with puppy dog eyes and a cutesy voice.

"We...uhmm"Damien and Ozora looked at Tsubasa with their jaws dropping.

"Just joking" Tsubasa winked. "of corse your my friends" Tsubasa said tossing his arms around his friends. Damien and Ozora let out a big sigh. "if you weren't I would have to beat you up for having a crush on my girlfriend and little sister" Tsubasa teased/threaded.

"Good thing we are friends" Damien laughed nervously.

"Now let's go get hamburgers!!" Tsubasa cheered.

*~*  
"how do they manage to get so much food out so quickly?" Ozora asked looking at the plate of food in front of him. This hamburger was thick and homemade not like the ones at other fast food places.

"They probably freeze the meat and cook it from frozen" Tsubasa said with his mouth full of fries.

"No there is so few people cooking and serving people how can they do it without magic" Ozora asked.

"It's the power of humans we never had magic so we adapted to it and stuff" Tsubasa said with his mouthful again though he ended up choking a bit.

"you shouldn't talk with your mouthful" Damien sighed passing Tsubasa his drink, Tsubasa had already drunk all of his.

"sorry it just went down the wrong way" Tsubasa said rubbing his thoart.

"Human magic is a strange thing" Ozora said watching the people around him.

*~*  
"Zora your back" Saburo said noticing that Ozora had just gotten back to thier world.

"Hey" Ozora said.

"What did you guys do all day?" Saburo asked.

"I found out about the magic of humans" Ozora said.

"Humans have magic?" Saburo asked confused. "what is it?"

"It's a secret...you'll have to find out yourself" Ozora smiled.

* * *

_Tsubasa is awesome I'm glad I made him more important than just being Natasha's brother :D And Finally Yuka has a wizard counterpart :D_


	7. Sika's new passion, Sika's secret

_Sorry for not updating but I've been busy. I'm almost done 2 other chapters they should be up tomorrow or the day after. The title sounds a bit wierd o.O_

_

* * *

_

_Sika's new passion, Sika's secret: _

A purple van pulled up in front of the TV station in Osaka. An eager green haired girl jumped out of the back of the car. She appeared to be about 5 years old.

"Aunt Sika-chi hurry up we're going to miss our interview" the little girl called out.

"Don't worry they can't start without us" A 16 year old Sika said walking out of the van. Her hair was longer and she wore sunglasses on the top of her head.

"Si-chi look after her Mom, Eliza and I are going to look for a dress for her prom and cute clothes for Serina" Senea, Sika's oldest sister said. Serina was her daughter.

"Sure" Sika sighed swinging her purse across her shoulder. She walked with the 5 year old until they got to the studio where she usually performed in.

"Sika-chan there you are it's about time" Onpu said as a bunch of people were taking pictures of her.

"Sorry" Sika mumbled.

"Auntie Sika-chi was talking to her boyfriend" Serina giggled.

"Serina shhh" Sika said glaring at the 5 year old.

"The world is excited for your newest movie, what, is it about Onpu-chan?" a reporter said holding a microphone up to Onpu's mouth.

"It's a story about a forbidden love. A young witch girl meant to save the world from a group of wizards but she falls in love with one of the wizards. She faces the challenges of saving the world and being in love all at the same time" Onpu said over dramatically.

"Why do you choose to write, produce and act in all these stories based of witches and magic?" A male reporter asked.

"Well as a young child I often dreamt I was a witch. I helped the witch world flourish and even dreamt of looking after the princess of the magic world" Onpu said. She had to hide the fact that she was once a witch so she often said she dreamt about it.

"What about you Sika-chan? Why are you always so ready to be in these magic based movies?" the same male reporter asked.

"I...uhmm...I" Sika stuttered, she still was afraid of live performances, sometimes which included interviews.

"Well I first saw that Sika-chan was perfect to play the role in my tv series so after that she just got used to the magic world. I believe she has read all about witches and knows just as much as I do. Right Sika-chan" Onpu said holding Sika's shoulders.

"Yes" Sika said shyly.

"Serina-chi loves witches too!" the 5 year old said cutely.

"So cute" a crowd of people said.

"Come on girls let's get ready for rehearsal" Onpu said guiding the two younger girls.

'_I wish I could talk in front of cameras better' _Sika thought to herself sighing, _'I should probably get going I don't want to be late' _Sika ran out her room holding a notebook with some writing on it. She was about to turn a corner and heard a couple of people talking.

"It's a shame she'll never be a real idol" one person said.

"Yah and she has such a pretty singing voice" the other person said.

"She can't spend her whole career inside studios" the first person said.

"She'll be fine I think I she just lost her passion for performing" Onpu said to the other people. Hearing this Sika looked shocked and ran out of the studio at full speed with a few tears in her eyes. "I know it's in her to be an idol" Onpu said looking at her watch. "She should be here by now"

"Onpu-chan I'm ready for the interview" Serina said twirling around, Showing off her white dress with a blue satin sash.

"Have you seen Sika-chan?" Onpu asked.

"No she was in her dressing room a minute ago" Serina said looking around.

"Hurry up girls were late for the interview" Onpu's mother said appearing from nowhere pointing to the door.

"But Sika-chan isn't here" Onpu said.

"No time we already had to delay lets go" Onpu's mother instructed. Onpu looked towards the hallway where Sika's dressing room.

*~*Somwhere else*~* **(A/N great description O.o) **

"Where are you going young lady?" the bus driver asked Sika.

"Away from here" Sika said wiping a tear from her eye. She placed change in the bus driver's hand. She looked at the bus and saw people all minding their business. She sat down at the back of the bus and stared out of the window.

'_Their right what idol would be afraid of performing in such of large crowds' _Sika thought to herself looking out of the window.

*~*Flashback*~*

"_Mama she sings really well!" Sika, about 9 years old smiled staring at the TV. _

"_You sing well too Si-chan" Eliza said looking through the TV guide. _

"_Yah but nowhere near as well as Onpu-chan can" Sika said smiling. "I want to be an Idol like Onpu-chan Mama!" _

"_Well there is a commercial audition; I guess we can take you there" Sika's mother said looking at her youngest daughter._

"_Thank you Mama"_

*~*End Flashback*~*

"End of the line everybody off" the bus driver said as the bus stopped moving. Sika stood up and walked off the bus. She stared at the place she was at. There was a town...it was the one where Onpu saw her and gave her job. For years she could only be in commercials and extra's but Onpu saw her and how much she looked like Onpu and hired her for her new TV production.

*~*Flashback*~*

"_Hello I'm Onpu-chan" Onpu said holding out her hand. "I have been watching you on TV, you look a lot like me will you mind playing a character based off of me in a TV show"_

"_Of course I will!!" Sika cheered. _

*~*End flashback*~*

'_Now that I think about it that was a dumb for them to hire me' _Sika thought sighing loudly.

"Excuse miss are you lost?" an older girl about 19 years old asked.

"No I know where I am...but...never mind" Sika mumbled.

"Well...do you know the way to the theatre?" she asked shyly. This girl had medium length brown hair tied up in a loose ponytail. She was wearing a pink turtle neck and dark blue jeans. She looked like she was from another country, as Sika could tell from her accent.

"I think it's in this direction" Sika said pointing to the east.

"Do you mind walking with me?" the girl said holding out her hands in a pleading motion.

"I'm not sure if I should" Sika said looking at the older girl oddly.

"Why not you're not a kid, and I'm not a stranger" the girl smiled. "Plus I have this" she handed Sika a ticket.

"What is it?" Sika asked.

"It's a ticket to my theatre performance, the tickets usually cost about 75 dollars" She said waving the ticket.

"Dollars?" Sika asked confused.

"hmmm" the girl thought for a few seconds "That's about 7 000 Yen" **(A/N I'm pretty sure I use dollars in the fanfic multiple times but I wanted to make the older girl appear more foreign) **

"7 000 yen isn't that much" Sika said. She has been working as a tv actress since she was 10 years old.

"What kind of 16 year old denies free tickets to the theatre" the girl sighed.

"I bet a lot would theatre isn't usually for teens" Sika said crossing her arms.

"But it's a live musical theatre" the girl sighed.

"...live...music performance" Sika sighed and looked downward. "Fine I'll go with you" Sika muttered.

"Hurryah now I won't get lost" the girl cheered childishly.

'_She sure acts cutesy for her age...Sara-chan is nothing compared to her'_ Sika thought looking at the 19 year old acting like a kid. "What's your name?" Sika asked.

"One should not ask another's name without stating ones name first" The girl said as if she was reciting a line.

"O...k my name is Sika Seleen" Sika said

"Nice to meet you Sika" the girl smiled.

"What about your name?" Sika asked annoyed at the fact she didn't her name right away.

"You can call me Maria" she smirked. "Though that's not actually my name I just like it better"

"Ok Maria-san" Sika said wondering why she was smirking. Maria giggled a little then started to hum a strange tune. The song entranced Sika for some reason. "What song is that?"

"Don't worry you'll find out" Maria smiled. "Say, Sika you don't look to cheery today and you don't seem like the quiet moping type"

"Well..." Sika said looking at her moving feet.

"Did a dog bite or a bee sting?" Maria asked.

"what?" Sika asked confused.

"When your sad you should remember your favourite things, then you won't feel so bad" Maria smiled. "What are a few of your favourite things?"

"...my favourite things...there the reason I'm upset" Sika sighed.

"All of them? You must have a lot of favourite things" Maria said pointing in no particular direction.

"I like acting, singing and dancing that's about it" Sika said looking Maria who was humming again.

"I doubt that's all of your favourite things" Maria smiled.

"Well what do you like then?" Sika said.

"Rain drops on roses, whiskers on kittens, bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens, brown paper packages tied up with strings, these are a few of my favourite things" Maria said in tune with her humming. **(A/N Yep this was leading to a song :D Look up 'my favourite things' on youtube it's by Julie Andrews, though I'm pretty sure most of you know this song) **

"Those don't count Maria" Sika said giggling a bit.

"They don't? But they are my favourite things" Maria laughed. "Cream coloured ponies and crisp apple streudels Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings These are a few of my favourite things!" Maria sung again. "See your favourite things aren't always your hobbies. Come on list a few"

"That's silly" Sika said.

"Come on list a few things" Maria smiled again.

"I really like my nieces white dress with a blue satin sash. She looks adorable" Sika said thinking.

"Is it one of the things that are your favourite things?"Maria smiled.

"I guess so" Sika said.

"List more" Maria said.

"I like when snowflakes stay on my nose and eyelashes it tickles" Sika giggled.

"See your feeling better" Maria smiled.

"Silver white winters that melt into springs" Sika said quickly laughing.

"See?" Maria smiled.

"_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens  
Bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens  
Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
These are a few of my favourite things" _Maria started to sing once again. Sika giggled and started to sing with Maria. Maria and Sika sung happily almost running forward. Sika sung by herself but then stopped running and looked down she hadn't had this much fun singing in years. Maria sung to Sika.

"Cream coloured ponies and crisp apple strudels  
Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles  
Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings  
These are a few of my favourite things"

"Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes  
Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes  
Silver white winters that melt into springs  
These are a few of my favourite things"

"When the dog bites  
When the bee stings  
When I'm feeling sad"

_"I simply remember my favourite things  
And then I don't feel so bad" _Sika sung back.

"You have a real nice voice Sika, did you ever think of performing in the theatre?" Maria asked.

"Thanks... I worked on TV shows all the time...but never the theatre...There is too many people" Sika said looking downward.

"I used to be like that too but I realized that if you really love to do something nothing can stand in your way, just give it a try...Talk to me after the show" Maria said winking. Apparently they arrived at the theatre. "Hurry, follow me"

The two girls ran into the theatre. There was numerous people preparing and singing songs and practicing lines. There was people were costumes and assembling things it truly amazed Sika. At the TV station they just had a bunch of readymade sets and the costumes where nowhere as fancy looking.

"Sakura-chan it's about time where were you?" a lady dressed in a nun outfit said holding a nun costume Maria's size.

"...Sakura?" Sika said looking at Maria.

"Yah Sakura is my actual name... I like Maria a lot better" she said pulling the nun costume over her normal clothes. "It's really a cool coincidence that my character has the same name"

"I think Sakura is a very pretty name, I think it suits you way better" Sika said thinking about her future daughter.

"You really think so?" Maria/ Sakura said looking at the younger girl.

"Yep" Sika smiled.

"Everyone used to say I didn't look Japanese enough to be called Sakura" she said looking.

"Don't be silly it takes more than that to fit a name" Sika said. "You personality is just like a cherry blossom"

"Really?" she looked up and stood up on a box "EVERYONE!! PAY ATTENTION!! I NOW WHAT TO BE CALLED SAKURA FROM NOW ON!!" Sakura cheered.

"You really didn't really need shout it out" Sika giggled.

"Sakura why is this girl here?" another person asked.

"She wants to try to join the theatre" Sakura said winking.

"Can she sing?" the person asked.

"She sure can...I want her to start practice as soon as possible" Sakura instructed.

"I'm not sure if we could fit her into this musical" the director said.

"There is plenty others I'm sure she'll love the theatre" Sakura smiled.

"I'm sure I will" Sika smiled back.

"So that is how I became an actress in the theatre" an older Sika said tucking her oldest daughter into bed.

"And how you got my name!" the little purple haired girl said excitedly.

"Yep exactly" Sika smiled.

"How about Mai-ly's name" the girl asked about her baby sister.

"Well that's another story for any other time" Sika smiled.

"What about now?" Sakura asked.

"For now it's a secret" Sika winked as she left the room and turned off the light.

* * *

_Sika is a theatre actress :D_

_Yep I planned that from the start of the girls from the future came back in time. :D I actually meant to have this to be like a flashback in the story about the future girls but I thought it would be long._


	8. Tsubasa&Sara's 1rstdate,Himeko's secrect

_Tsubasa & Sara's first date, Himeko's secret._

"I'm bored I want to bake" Natasha said sweeping the floor.

"It's Pop, Sika and Mika's turn" Sara said giving a costumer a box of cupcakes. "Thank you" Sara said bowing.

"But I wanna" Natasha sighed "Oh your wearing those earrings again" Natasha smirked.

"Well I..." Sara blushed.

"You're so cute when you blush" Natasha joked "no wonder nii-tan likes you"

"stop teasing me" Sara said covering face. The ringing from the door chimed.

"Welcome to the Symphonys Cafe, how may we help you" Natasha opand Sara said in unison.

"It's just me" Tsubasa said walking into the store.

"Nii-tan!" Natasha ran over and hugged her brother.

"I think I hear Sika-chan calling you" Tsubasa said.

"I don't hear anything" Natasha said. "ohh" Natasha said slyly looking at Sara. "see yah in a bit"

"Hello Tsubasa-kun" Sara said blushing a little bit.

"Hey...uhmm can I ask you somethings?" Tsubasa said with his hands on his pocket.

"What is it Tsubasa-kun?" Sara asked.

"Well...the cherry blossoms are blooming...and well" Tsubasa rubbed his head. "I was wondering if you wanted to go...with...me...together" Tsubasa blushed.

"Sure Tsubasa-kun" Sara smiled.

"Really? Ok I'll meet you in the park tomorrow at noon" Tsubasa smiled the biggest smile ever and left the store.

"It's about time" Natasha sighed loudly in relief.

"Do you want to go with us?" Sara asked obliviously.

"Oh my god Sara-chan how oblivious are you?" Sika sighed loudly.

"Tsubasa-kun asked me if I wanted to go to see the cherry blossoms...I wonder if Livia-chan would like to go." Sara wondered.

"No he wants to go with you" Pop sighed.

"...alone..." Mika added.

"ON A DATE!!" the four girls yelled at the same time.

"...oh a...date I never thought he" Sara blushed.

"You're an airhead" Sika sighed.

"He gave you heart shaped earrings, kissed you on the forehead and he practically confessed his feelings" Natasha said to Sara.

"Don't you love him?" Pop asked.

"Yes I think I do" Sara blushed.

"So...then it's up to us make your date special" Sika cheered.

"No...I want do this myself" Sara said confidently.

"...well it is her first date..." Mika said.

"But we'll help you if you need it" Pop added.

*~*  
_**"paipai ponpoi puwapuwa pu!! Make me appear younger" a young teen's voice said.**_

*~* the next day*~*

"Tsubasa-kun!" Sara called out rushing over to Tsubasa.

"Don't worry you're not running late silly" Tsubasa chuckled. Sara continued to walk over to Tsubasa but tripped. Tsubasa caught her in his arms.

"Sorry Tsubasa-kun" Sara said looking up out of breathe. Sara was wearing a really short sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans. This outfit showed off more of her 'age' **(A/N if you know what I mean)**. She was wearing the heart shape earrings Tsubasa gave her.

"It's ok, are you hurt anywhere" Tsubasa said concerned. He blushed looking at Sara.

"No, Natasha-San basically forced me into this outfit, sorry that it's not quite me" Sara said noticing Tsubasa's blushing.

"Don't worry you look cute no matter what" Tsubasa said sweetly.

"Thank you Tsubasa-kun" Sara blushed. The two young teens stared at each other smiled.

"What do you want to do?" Tsubasa asked.

"I don't know" Sara said. The heard a small girl crying. "What was that?" the two looked around and saw a black haired girl with an orange headband and orange shirt and a Jean skirt.

"Why are you crying?" Tsubasa asked the little girl...who appeared about 3years old.

"I'm looking for mama and papa" she cried. Sara held out a handkerchief.

"What's your name?" Sara asked.

"Himeko" the little girl said crying a little less.

"That's a cute name...I have a friend with that name" Sara smiled.

"Where did your parents go?" Tsubasa asked.

"They went everywhere. I think they went goldfish scooping" Himeko said tapping her chin.

"Sorry about this Sara-chan" Tsubasa said as Himeko grabbed his hand.

"It's ok Tsubasa-kun, I wanted to go goldfish scooping and get one for Livia-chan" Sara smiled. "Besides we can't leave her alone"

"You're right, let's go" Tsubasa smiled.

"Himeko-chan what do your parents look like?" Sara asked the little girl.

"Ice cream!" Himeko said running towards an ice cream stand.

"I'm guessing she wants ice cream" Tsubasa said reaching for money. "do you want any?" he asked Sara.

"No thank you" Sara replied. Tsubasa then walked with Himeko to get ice cream. While Tsubasa paid for it Himeko ran back to Sara.

"Himeko-chan your from the future aren't you" Sara whispered to the little girl.

"Yep!" Himeko cheered.

"Not so loudly" Sara said.

"Do you want some of my ice cream?" Himeko said holding out a sticky ice cream cone holding hand.

"No...Tsubasa-kun do you have any napkins?" Sara asked looking at the girl with ice cream all over her face and hands.

"No but I always carry a cloth in my pocket" Tsubasa grabbed a cloth out of his pocket.

"Why?" Sara asked oddly.

"Nat-chan always eats ice cream like this...despite being almost 11" Tsubasa sighed. "I forgot to take the cloth out of my pocket"

"I guess I'm lucky that way Livia-chan eats ice cream rather cleanly" Sara said.

"Now that you mention it why have you never eaten ice cream when I offered to buy it for you?" Tsubasa asked.

"You offered before?" Sara said trying to remember.

"Yep, remember it's when you first meet Sika-chan and then we had like a 3 on 3 soccer match or something. Then we got ice cream" Tsubasa said, obviously not fully remembering everything. **(A/N from ch 11)**

"You remember that I didn't get ice cream?" Sara asked.

"I always stuff about cute girls" Tsubasa said sweetly.

"You think I'm cute" Sara said blushing and pressing her thumbs together.

"Of course I do" Tsubasa said smiling. Himeko finished wiping her hands and mouth and ran over and grabbed both teens' hands and started pulling them towards where the goldfish were.

"Fish-u-chan!!" Himeko said running to the fish.

"Fish-u?" Sara said tilting her head in confusion.

"I think she forgot we're looking for her parents" Tsubasa said rubbing his head.

"She is just a little kid she just gets side tracked easily" Sara said smiling at the girl. She knew that Himeko already found who she was looking for.

"Onee-chan help me get a fish-u!" little Himeko called out. Sara walked over to the little girl and tried to get a goldfish but was unsuccessful. "Onii-chan, we can't catch any" Himeko pouted.

"It's not that hard to scoop goldfish" Tsubasa said kneeling down to scoop a fish. Fortunately he managed to scoop out a couple fish.

"I want an orange one!" Himeko said staring at the bag of fish. Sara was holding a slightly yellowish looking goldfish and Tsubasa had a black one.

"Himeko-chan are you able to bring a fish home with you?" Sara asked.

"Yep" Himeko said nodding. "Eh my fish is smaller than you fishys" Himeko said holding up her fish bag.

"It's a baby fish and will grow big and strong if you look after it" Tsubasa said rubbing the little girls hair.

"Maybe your fish are my fish-u's mama and papa" Himeko said looking at the fish.

"Maybe" Sara said giggling a little bit.

"Here Sara-chan have this fish too, Natasha-chan has a habit of over feeding them" Tsubasa said handing Sara a second goldfish in a bag, rather quickly.

"Are you sure?" Sara asked.

"Yep, besides you said Olivia-chan wanted one too" Tsubasa smiled.

"Yah...thanks Tsubasa-kun" Sara said she then looked at the little girl.

"Where else did your parents want to go?" Tsubasa asked. Himeko looked around but then grabbed their hands and ran full speed ahead to some unknown direction.

"Where are we going Himeko-chan?" Sara asked the little girl.

"Mama and Papa went here on their first date" Himeko said. Himeko smiled and continued to pull them towards a forest area. When there, there was large tree with pink cherry blossoms ready to fall down. Beside the tree was a large waterfall that had cherry blossoms all gathered in the water.

"Wow so pretty" Sara said and smiled in awe.

"It's the second most pretty thing I've seen" Tsubasa smiled.

"Where did Himeko-chan go?" Sara said looking around for the little girl.

"I think she found her parents" Tsubasa said.

"Let's look for her" Sara said.

"Yah" Tsubasa said nodding.

"I guess it's time to go home now" Himeko smiled. She had changed back to her 14 year old form in her witch uniform and smiled at Sara and Tsubasa. "paipai ponpoi puwapuwa pu!! Bring me back home" Himeko called out.

*~*in the future*~*

"Nee-chan your back" Akari said running at the 14 year old. **(A/N Akari calls Himeko Nee-chan because their cousins) **

"Yep" Himeko smiled.

"Where did you get that fish?" Akari asked.

"It's a secret" Himeko smiled.


	9. Gullible, Pop's secret

_Sorry for the delays I had to do stuff. the Natasha chapter is on the other computer which I'm not on that much. It's almost Almost done though._

* * *

**_Gullible, Pop's secret_**

Pop lay on her bed drawing something randomly on a piece of paper instead of doing her homework. She was now a 2nd year high school student at Karen's girl's academy. She sighed and looked at her homework she had drawn all over the sides of her paper.

"I should start over on a fresh paper" Pop sighed. It was the first week after the grade switch and was the first week where she had none of her best friends at her school. Mika didn't want to go to the school for some reason and Natasha didn't pass the entrance exam. Olivia was in the middle school section of school but hardly saw her around.

"Pop-chan do you need any help with your homework?" Doremi said poking her head through the door of Pop's room.

"I'm fine" Pop said looking at the door way. "I'm guess I'm used to doing homework with one of my friends...I'm lonely"

"Then why don't you call one of them to if they can come over?" Doremi said.

"Natasha-chan and Sara-chan's moms are meeting today and they are having a dinner party. Natasha-chan and Olivia-chan are there too. Sika-chan's working; Mika has to do her own homework and then has to do something with her mom and of course the twins just moved to that special passtiere school today" Pop explained.

"You can handle it for a day" Doremi said sitting in the chair near Pop's bed.

"I guess...do you want to spend time with me Onee-chan?" Pop asked.

"Sorry Pop-chan, I'm going to party with some people from my school" Doremi said.

"Don't you have to study or something?" Pop said.

"It's only the beginning of the year Pop-chan, I'm allowed to have a bit of fun" Doremi pouted.

"Don't delay starting projects like you always do" Pop sighed.

"Stop lecturing me you don't know what college is like" Doremi pouted again "I'm studying to become a teacher I should probably stop waiting for the last minute. I don't want to set a bad example for my students" Doremi said proudly.

"I'm still going to bored" Pop sighed.

"Why don't you go to the Maho-dou? Something always happens there" Doremi smiled.

"We changed the name of it like 5 years ago GET IT RIGHT FOR ONCE!" Pop said throwing a pillow at her sister.

"If I'm not mistaken it's called 'the Maho-dou: Symphonys Cafe'" Doremi said waving her hand to say goodbye.

"Only because Sika-chan said we should keep the old sign up a tribute" Pop said. Doremi was already out of the hallway by the Pop told her. _'Onee-chan is right...she seems to always be'_

*~*At the Symphonys Cafe*~*

"Hello is anyone here?" Pop said turning on the light in the shop.

"It's about time" Saburo said walking to the front of the store. "Oh it's just you...do you know if Tsubasa is busy tonight"

"Yah he's having a dinner party with Sara's family...I think Tsubasa-kun's going to ask her to marry him" Pop said excitedly. "Though Natasha said he was for like the past 5 years"

"It's my turn to train him" Saburo said.

"I thought he was done training" Pop questioned.

"He was but Ozora said the king told I and he have to go to this shop and clean up the roof, the word gullible is written on it. I went up there but I can't find it" Saburo said. Pop let out a big sigh.

"You were tricked again" Pop sighed.

"Really? Did you look?" Saburo asked.

"Yes...you know if you say gullible slowly it sounds like green peas" Pop said.

"Really? Gull...i....ble...g...ull...ib...le" Saburo said. Pop looked at him and sighed. "Pop-chan it's not working...maybe I'm saying it wrong?"

"You really are too gullible" Pop said sweat dropping.

"Why does everyone keep tricking" Saburo sighed and sat down.

"Does it upset you?" Pop asked. Saburo looked away from Pop. "I'm sorry Saburo-kun...Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Pop sat down next to Saburo.

"...I liked to see your cute smile and laugh" Saburo said looking into Pop's eyes. Since Saburo started aging again he looked older than he did 5 years earlier. He appeared to be about 19.

"Cute..." Pop blushed a little bit.

"Yep, I find you really cute Pop-chan" Saburo smiled causing Pop to blush.

"Really? I never thought...you..." Pop stuttered poking her fingers together.

Saburo leaned closer to Pop's ear. "Tricked you, I guess I'm not the only gullible one" Saburo whispered.

"YOU JERK!" Pop said turning away.

"Just kidding, you're cute when you're gullible" Saburo grabbed Pop's face and leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Pop looked completely shocked...but kissed back a little bit. "See you later" Saburo winked and snapped his fingers and disappeared.

*~*the next day*~*

"Nii-tan actually did it this time!" Natasha said as she pushed open the door of the cafe.

"Finally he had that ring for at least 6 months" Sika said. "I bet Sara-chan is happy"

"Why wouldn't she be?" Mika asked.

"Kaku-chan your silly" Sika said giggling at Mika.

"Pop-chi are you ok? You seem out of focus" Natasha said. Looking at Pop staring into space.

"What? When did you get here?" Pop said looking around.

"Hello, our best friend is getting married to my nii-tan, I except you too be all jumpy and happy not thinking...That's Kaku-chi's thing" Natasha said.

"That's great" Pop smiled happily.

"Ok, tell us what happened last night" Sika said.

"None of us were with her" Mika said.

"What did you do?" Natasha said excitedly.

"That's a secret" Pop smiled and giggled.

* * *

_Naisho chapters will be getting more romatic/family to transition to the next fanfic which is going to be about the girls from the future. I was actually planning to do this at the same time as the future girls fanfic...but I'm still sorting out the plot points and stuff. I should write a story without planning sometime. _


	10. No guys allowed, Natasha's secret

_I'm back :D this chapter was fun to write and but the world did not want me to write it :( First I forgot to save it on to a usb cord and I thought I did and left it on the school computer until the last day of school.(which was about a month ago) then it was only 1/2 way done. multiple times my computer was not saving it when I was about 3/4 done. then I figured out that it just went to save into another folder(apparently I never looked in other folders). My brother found it and said that I was really good at writing and asked why I kept deleting the parts I typed(It was in his folder instead of mine...our names do start with the same 2 letters so I got mixed up before but I usually find it quickly). Also it was not on the computer I usually type on so...yah about a month after being started and here it is :D _

**_

* * *

No guys allowed, Natasha's secret_**

Natasha stepped off the bus that drove students to the high school. Practically ran right to the high school. She was wearing the schools navy blue school uniform that consisted of a navy blue blazer navy blue, white dress shirt underneath, white leggings, navy blue Mary-Jane shoes and black plaid skirt. The students were allowed to whatever type of tie around their neck as long as it was navy blue. Natasha wore a big navy blue bow around her neck. Natasha saw her friend Mika and tackle hugged her.

"Kaku-chi we're back in the same school again!" Natasha said hugging her one grade higher friend.

"It was only a year" Mika sighed. She was wearing the same uniform but with a normal tie. "I see you decided on a ribbon" Mika smirked at the huge ribbon around the 10th graders neck.

"Yep…I was so annoyed about having to wear a tie in middle school, Nii-tan stopped tying it for me last year so I just left it pre-tied the whole year it was starting to get untied" Natasha smiled.

"It wasn't that hard, I could have taught you" Mika sighed.

"In theory I could have asked you…in theory" Natasha winked. "We are finally back in school together"

"I just said it was only a year, I managed" Mika mumbled. She was still extremely shy but she had become a bit more able to talk.

"You know you missed me at lunch and stuff" Natasha said putting around her arm Mika's neck. "This school is pretty cool looking…if only they let us wear hats" Natasha pouted. Her long hair was tied in a navy blue ribbon matching the one she had on her uniform.

"Pop's school is cooler" Mika said sighing.

"Then you should have gone there in middle school like she did" Natasha said.

"My marks weren't really high enough…plus there are no boys there" Mika said quietly mumbling the last part.

"Silly Kaku-chi, Pop-chi said it was way tougher there plus there are no cool clubs, all the sports they play are tennis and badminton"

"Well you're going to have the same problem here" Mika sighed. "It's almost time for class we better get going"

*~* after classes*~*

Natasha walked to the club recruitment gathering in the gym. She looked around for the sports sections. She saw there was a football club.(**A/N soccer, I've started to get used to call soccer, football because of my friends insisting I do so…the other football is called American football)**

"Can I join?" Natasha asked the person in charge.

"No" he replied.

"Why?" Natasha asked annoyed sounding.

"We only allow guys…no chicks allowed" he smirked.

"That's not fair" Natasha pouted.

"Life isn't fair, go join the sewing club or something" he teased.

"I'm going to start my own club, just for girls to play sports" Natasha pouted.

"There already is one" he said pointing to a table with girls from the badminton and gymnastic teams standing around. "Or you can try out to be a cheerleader" he smirked.

"Jerk!" Natasha pouted. Natasha stormed off and walked out of the gym where she saw Mika standing waiting for her.

"Told you" Mika said fiddling with her tie.

"Why does this school not have normal girl sports" Natasha pouted. "I won't allow it!"

"You would have to talk to someone on student council" Mika mumbled.

"Aren't you on student council?" Natasha asked.

"That was last year…they had me organizing stuff, it was really boring so I quit and joined the writing club" Mika said looking in her backpack form something.

"But writing is boring" Natasha sighed. "You know your bus pass is not going to jump out of your bag and run away" Natasha again sighed at her friends obsessive bag checking.

"Why don't you join some other club you like other things besides sports" Mika said. "You also don't have to join a club"

"I know but still this is unfair" Natasha said annoyed. "I'm going to talk to student council right now!" Natasha said proudly.

"It's the first day of school student council doesn't meet until next week…and even then I doubt they would accept new clubs at that time" Mika said.

"Then I will protest!" Natasha smirked happily. She then ran off to unknown places.

"You shouldn't be happy about protesting" Mika called out.

*~*that night at home*~*

"Do you have any homework?" Liam asked Natasha.

"No it's only the first day Onii-tan" Natasha said tossing a pillow in the air.

"Are you sure you don't want to mess up this year" Liam said grabbing the pillow.

"Hey I was playing with that!" Natasha called out.

"To bad we have to start making dinner before mom and Suba-kun come home" Liam said walking to the kitchen.

"Where is he?" Natasha asked.

"I think he's hanging out with those boys…you know the ones who tried to destroy the world" Liam said.

"They're not evil anymore. They stopped that like 6 years ago. Their all nice now…though Zora-kun can be a bit of a jerk" Natasha said sitting up.

"So how was school?" Liam said as they walked into the kitchen.

"They don't allow girls in the football club" Natasha pouted.

"Why is that?" Liam asked.

"Because boys are jerks…no offence" Natasha said.

"None take'n…why don't you just join a girls club?" Liam asked.

"Because I don't want to. There should be a girls sport team…hmm I know I should just make an anti-boy club" Natasha said jumping up.

"uh…" Liam mumbled.

"Hey we're back!" Tsubasa said walking into the living room with Ozora following him.

"NII-TAN I JUST HAD AN AWESOME IDEA!" Natasha said running over to her other brother.

"Natasha say hi Zora-kun first" Tusbasa said.

"Hi Zora-chi" Natasha said "Ok Nii-tan my idea is to have an anti-boy club because guys are jerks and they don't allow girls in the football club. ISN'T THAT AWESOME!" Natasha jumped up.

"Well being a guy myself I'm a bit bias but IT'S AN AWESOME IDEA!" Tsubasa cheered.

"Tsubasa-kun don't you think you it's a bit odd" Ozora said. "She's acting just like they are"

"Meanie, I think it's an amazing idea boys take advantage of girls all the time" Natasha said crossing her arms. "Nii-tan! come help me think up ideas!" Natasha said pulling Tsubasa's arm to another room.

"I guess I'll see you later Zora-kun" Tsubasa called out from the other room.

"Natasha-chan is quite a handful" Ozora said sighing.

"I know, but it's so nice to see her so happy, it's important to keep her entertained you'd hate to see her when she's bored" Liam smiled "I have to go make dinner and it seems those two won't be helping me, so I need to go do that" Liam said implying it was time for Ozora to leave.

"I guess I should leave then" Ozora said.

"One thing first" Liam walked over to Ozora. "Don't you dare break my sister's heart" Liam whispered. **(A/N It looks like Natasha has two protected brothers now ;) )**

*~*the next day*~*

"Hey ever one! Tired of boys not allowing girls in sports clubs? Tried of them making fun of us? join the anti-boys club!" Natasha called out standing on a table in the cafeteria.

"Natasha they do have a club recruiting in the gym after school" Mika said biting a sandwich.

"Kaku-chi I know that I just want to recruit people when everyone else isn't, right" Natasha smirked. Mika sighed and gave Natasha a thumbs up.

"Excuse me miss" a boy with dark blue hair said looking at Natasha.

"What is it?" Natasha answered rudely.

"I think your idea is good I think girls are not treated fairly" he said. "May I join your club?"

"No you're a boy that would be odd" Natasha said rudely still.

"Be that as it may you don't need 2 people in a club to keep it a club, I only see you" he smirked.

"That's not true" Natasha pouted "Right Kaku-chi?"

"You haven't recruited anyone" Mika said.

"What about you?" Natasha said.

"I'm not interested" Mika said.

"Why not Kaku-chi?" Natasha pouted.

"I'm in the writing club, I already joined." Mika said.

"Since when?" Natasha asked.

"I told you this morning" Mika said biting an apple.

"Aww you meanie!" Natasha said with big eyes. she then looked at Mika again "Aww I forgive you Kaku-chi" Natasha said jumping down from the table and hugged her friend.

"So am I in?" the boy asked.

"I guess…"Natasha pouted.

"Good" the boy smiled.

"How come I haven't seen you around here before?" Natasha said asking the boy.

"Natasha this is only the second day of your first year in the school" Mika sighed.

"Whatever meet me later in the gym" Natasha pouted. "what's your name?" Natasha added

"Just call me by my last name Suzuki" he said to Natasha.

"Fine whatever" Natasha walked off pouting with her arms crossed.

"So…Ozora why are you here?" Mika asked.

"How could you see through my disguise?" Ozora asked.

"Magic" Mika said.

"I trying too keep Natasha happy…but I don't think it's working" Ozora said.

"you'd be surprised" Mika said.

*~*That night*~*

"This sucks no one has joined me yet" Natasha said getting tired from all the shouting she was doing. She sat on a chair and watched her brothers cook dinner.

"Aww don't be sad little sis" Liam said patting Natasha on the head.

"What about that boy that joined your group?" Tsubasa said peeling a potato.

"Yah but…wait Nii-tan how did you know a boy joined me I haven't told you yet" Natasha said staring at her brother. "You weren't spying on me again"

"No I promises I just…that…I" Tsubasa said trying to think up a lie.

"You friend Mika-chi told us" Liam quickly added.

"Kaku-chi telling you stuff…that seems unlikely" Natasha said looking at her brothers.

"Well she did, go do your homework or something" Tsubasa ordered.

"I still think your hiding something" Natasha said walking to her room.

"That was close" Liam and Tsubasa said in unison.

"Why doesn't your buddy just tell her that he likes her so she can realize her idea is dumb" Liam sighed.

"I don't know, they all decided to age so they could age with the girls yet they aren't doing anything about it" Tsubasa said moving a frying a pan around.

"They probably wouldn't hold onto a diamond ring for 6 months" Liam smirked.

"This is annoying" Tusbasa snapped his fingers and the food in the pan finished cooking.

"Suba-kun what did I tell about using magic" Liam said looking at Tsubasa annoyingly.

"I think your jealous Aniki" Tsubasa said sticking out his tongue.

"It was my choice not to become a wizard" the 22 year old smirked.

*~*later that night*~*

"Pameruku laluku laliloli poppun! Signs appear!" Natasha said holding her star shaped crystal in the air. A bunch of signs appeared in front of Natasha. On them was the words 'girls club'.

"Being a wizard is way easier than being a witch I just have to snap my fingers and I don't have to transform…unless I want to look cool" Tsubasa taunted.

"I can too if I became a full witch" Natasha said looking at the sign. "I'm still apprentice"

"Why?" Tsubasa asked.

"If I wanted to be a full witch I wouldn't be able to live in the human world because I'd age slower" Natasha said.

"if you did you'd still be stuck with me" Tsubasa smirked.

*~*The next day*~*

"Join my club and put an end unfair treatment towards female students" Natasha cheered. Once again other students just passed by her. "Suzuki-kun this is starting to get boring"

"Maybe you should offer free stuff?" Ozora suggested.

"Nah, maybe I should just give up no one has even glanced at us" Natasha sighed and sat on the table.

"I don't think it's safe to sit on tables" Ozora said.

"It's ok, Suzuki-kun why are you interested in helping me?" Natasha said mumbling.

"Well, actually I'm trying to impress a girl I'm attracted to" Ozora said blushing a bit.

"Oh does she care about this stuff, invite her to the club already" Natasha said moving around on the table she was sitting on. However it started to shake under her and the table started to fall over as did the signs stacked on top of one another. Though before anything fell on top of Natasha a loud snap from someone's fingers was heard and everything stopped collapsing. Natasha looked around and time was frozen.

"See told you it wasn't safe" Ozora smirked.

"Suzuki-kun you can use magic?" Natasha asked.

"Your oblivious" Ozora smirked again. He snapped his fingers again and revealed his wizard from. His hair was lighter again and he was no longer in his school uniform.

"Ozora-kun?" Natasha questioned.

"Yep, now move off the table quickly" Ozora instructed. Natasha climbed off the table and they fixed everything so that it would not fall over.

"I didn't know you cared about…" Natasha said looking at the wizard.

"Of course I do" Ozora said snapping his fingers to change back to his 'human' form. The spell of stopping time was about to un-freeze so Natasha climbed onto the table noticing that people would think it's weird that she suddenly would appear in a different place.

"So Zora-kun who is the girl your trying to impress?" Natasha asked innocently.

"You don't know?" Ozora said looking at Natasha.

"No…is it Kaku-chi?" Natasha asked.

"No" Ozora said.

"Is it her?" Natasha said randomly pointing to a girl.

"No" Ozora sighed.

"What about her?" Natasha said pointing to another random girl.

"Nope" Ozora chuckled.

"What about one of them?" Natasha said pointing to a group of popular girls.

"No way" Ozora smirked.

"Sika-chi?" Natasha asked.

"No"

"Pop-chi?"

"No"

"It better not be Sara-chi or Nii-tan would hurt you" Natasha said.

"It isn't her"

"Olivia-chi?" Natasha said questioningly.

"She's a kid" Ozora sighed.

"Tell me!" Natasha demanded.

"Nope" Ozora smiled.

"Please?" Natasha begged.

"Nope" Ozora smirked again.

"Meanie!" Natasha said crossing her arms.

*~*later that day*~*

"…and he won't tell me" Natasha said explaining her story to her friends.

"So why did you stop the club?" Pop asked.

"That's a secret" Natasha said winking and waving her index finger.

"…she got bored of it…" Mika added.

"Kaku-chan it's supposed to be a secret!" Natasha pouted.

* * *

_YAY! now what am I going to write next...I might write one introducing Yuki and Yuka's future husbands. because they aren't wizards and I plan them to meet them in their first year of middle school_._ Their is something special about husbands but that's a secret. _


	11. I'm myself, Yuchan's secret

_Yay I actually managed to finish before tomorrow :D This is the last chapter I'll write being an 18 year old, yep cause tomorrow(June 3rd) is my 19th birthday :D _

* * *

_**I'm myself, Yu-chan's secret:**_

"Hurry Yu-chan mom is going to leave without you!" Yuka called out to her twin sister. Yuki and Yuka were transferring to a middle school that focused baking and cooking. It was Yuka's dream since she was 6 years old. Yuki more or less was tagging along with her twin sister.

"Yukito-kun are you sure you want to stay home and not see the school?" Their mother asked.

"Yah I'm sure besides Yuki-chan and Yuka-chan will probably send me a million pictures" the pink wizard sighed.

"Are you sure Nii-chan?" Yuka asked.

"Yep, I'll stay and welcome dad home" Yukito said giving his adoptive sisters a thumbs up.

"Sorry I couldn't find my neck scarf" Yuki ran out of the house panting.

"Don't worry we weren't going to leave without out you Yu-chan" Yuka giggled.

"I know" Yuki said "I wish spring didn't come so quickly" Yuki sighed. The 13 year old twins and their mother went into the car and started driving.

"I'm excited aren't you Yu-chan" Yuka cheered happily.

"…sure" Yuki said her voice sounding not entirely sure.

*~*Later on*~*

"Wow! this school is AWESOME!" Yuka cheered at the top of her lungs. "Right Yu-chan?"

"It is pretty big" Yuki said looking around. "We need to find our room" Yuki said looking at the board.

"Let's see Yuka and Yuki Afex room 215" Yuka said looking at the list.

"Luckily we got to be roommates" Yuki sighed.

"I think they would have twins share a room to make us more comfortable" Yuka said staring at the map of the girls dorms.

"Maybe" Yuki said.

"Yu-chan let's hurry to the room so we can check out the kitchens" Yuka said running ahead. Yuki sighed and followed her.

*~*in the dorm room*~*

"Wow this room is bigger than the one we have at home and even have it's own bathroom in it" Yuki said looking at their room. "What side do you want Yu-chan?"

"Hmm it doesn't matter, Well flip a coin I guess" Yuka said taking a coin out of her pocket.

"Tails is left side and heads is right side, you flip the coin and that's what you get" Yuki said. Yuka nodded and tossed the coin in the air. The coin landed on tails.

"Ok so this is my side" Yuka said tossing her bag on the bed on the left side of the room. "Let's go!" Yuka ran out of the room at full speed.

"Yu-chan wait up!" Yuki said following her sister. Despite being able to run faster Yuki could not catch up to her twin sister. She stood in front of the school building staring forward wonder where Yuki could have ran off too. She snuck behind a large statue and held out her crystal "Pirika pirilala poporina peperuto! show me the way to Yu-chan" Yuki whispered so no one would here her. Despite her pink heart shaped crystal glowing nothing happened. "Oh well I guess I'll have to find her myself. YU-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU!" Yuki said walking out from behind the statue accidentally knocking a boy over.

"Watch where your going you idiot" the boy said rubbing his head. He had short brown hair and blue eyes.

"I was gonna say sorry" Yuki said annoyed.

"well say it" the boy said standing up.

"No I don't say sorry to jerks" Yuki said crossing her arms and looking away. Another boy appeared behind Yuki said giggled a little bit.

"Sorry about my twin brother he's not so polite too new people" the other boy said handing her a rose. He looked almost exactly like his twin brother, the only difference was that his eyes were a little bit lighter.

"Oh pretty thank you" Yuki smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you, I'm Takashi Ito and this is my brother Yusei Nakagawa" Takashi said bowing a little bit.

"My name is Yuki Afex, Nice top meet you" Yuki bowed slightly but then looked up "If your twins why do you have different last names?"

"We get that a lot, our parents got divorced shortly after we we're born…I took my mothers maiden last name and Yu-chan took our fathers last name" Takashi laughed. "Sadly our father passed away when we were 6 years old so Yu-chan came to live with me. I guess our last names just stuck"

"You don't have to blab everything to random girls all around campus" Yusei said annoyed and ran in another direction.

"Don't mind Yu-chan he's a bit grumpy" Takashi said rolling his eyes. "Now I heard that you we're looking for someone named Yu-chan, I assume that was not my brother so may I offer to help you?" Takashi said politely.

"Yes, I'm looking for my twin sister Yuka-chan, she looks kinda like me but with brown hair and blue eyes. She also wears low pigtails" Yuki said describing her sister.

"You're a twin too, that's pretty cool" Takashi smiled.

"It is fun to meet other twins…even if ones a jerk" Yuki smiled.

"Yu-chan there you are" Yuka said running to Yuki breathing heavily.

"YU-CHAN!" Yuki hugged her sister.

"I'm sorry I ran ahead of you so quickly" Yuka said hugging her sister back "I thought you got lost, I was worried we'd be apparent for such a long time"

"I felt the same way, that 30 minutes was so long without you" Yuki said sounding like she was crying.

"Aww what a nice reunion" Takashi said.

"Who's this?" Yuka asked.

"I met him while looking for you, his name is-" Yuki started only to get interrupted.

"My name is Takashi Ito it is my pleasure to meet you" Takashi said bowing and holding up a rose.

"He's also a twin, his brother's a complete jerk though" Yuki said crossing her arms.

"Well you did not him onto the ground" Takashi said slyly.

"You meet friends without me" Yuka pouted.

"Don't worry Yu-chan, their not my friends" Yuki said patting her sister on the back.

"Have you two looked at the group listings?" Takashi said pointing to a board.

"Not yet" Yuki and Yuka said in unison. "LET'S GO!"

"Their cute, it's been awhile since we talked in unison right Yu-chan?" Takashi said looking behind a bush to see his twin looking through the bushes.

*~*at the class list*~*

"YAH! WE'RE IN THE SAME CLASS! CLASS 1-2 HERE WE COME!" Yuki and Yuka cheered together.

"Oh what about the baking groups, we did the baking entrance exam last week I wonder how we did?" Yuka said looking at the last. However the twins eyes started watering.

"WE'RE IN DIFFERENT GROUPS. WAHHHHH" the girls started to cry.

"I'm in group D and your in group A NO FAIR!" Yuki cried.

"Clam down your still going to be around each other the rest of the time" Takashi said appearing out of nowhere. Along with Yusei behind him. "We're not in the same group"

"I don't give a crap you forced me to come to this school" Yusei pouted.

"It's seems where the same group Yuka-chan" Takashi said looking at the list.

"Oh that's cool…which twin are you?" Yuka asked mumbling.

"I'm Takashi Ito my-lady" Takashi said bowing once more.

"Ehh I'm the same group as the jerk!" Yuki yelled at Yusei looking at the group listing once more.

"I can't help it you idiot, maybe you should have baked better" Yusei pouted.

"As a matter of fact I tried my hardest" Yuka crossed her arms and looked away.

"Yu-chan calm down" Takashi said to his brother. "I think I'm going to need a new nickname huh Yuka-chan"

Yuka didn't reply she just looked at her twin sister. _"She tired her hardest and only got into group D. I didn't try as much so I could be in the same group but I ended in group A anyway" _Yuka thought to herself looking at Yuki pouting.

"Yuka-chan are you ok?" Takashi asked.

"Yah I'm fine" Yuka said she looked over and saw her sister re-examining the list.

"I can make it up to group A and be with Yu-chan!" Yuki cheered.

"Not if I get there first" Yusei said in a snobby voice. The two younger twins continued arguing with each other.

"I heard it's very hard to get to group A from group B it'd be very hard for someone from group D. Your worried about Yuki-chan aren't you?" Takashi asked Yuka.

"Yah we've always been together" Yuka sighed. "Though it's for the best to be separated a little bit, Yuki needs to learn who she is" Yuka said looking at Yuki once more.

"Your lucky to have such a close relationship to each other Yusei and I never act like that" Takashi observed the interaction between Yusei and Yuki. "Their a perfect match for each other I've never seen anyone handle him so well"

"Yah…I have an idea" Yuka said whispered something to Takashi.

"Great we'll start when baking classes start" Takashi smiled.

*~*Several weeks later*~*

"Ok class we will be making roll cakes today with simple chocolate filling" the teacher instructed.

"Oh that's easy as pie" Yuki said happily.

"Sure you say that every week but you end up messing up but end up saying" Yusei said looking at Yuki "When I did it with Yu-chan back at the shop we did well all the time" Yusei said imitating Yuki's voice.

"I do not act like that Yu-kun" Yuki pouted. Yuki and Yusei had been getting along pretty well compared to what others thought. Yuka and Takashi got along well too and the four often hung out together at meals.

"Yah you do, Yuka-chan does so well because so well because she has to help you" Yusei smirked.

"Your no great baker yourself" Yuki yelled at Yusei.

"Yah but I haven't worked at a café since I was 5" Yusei smirked.

"Afex-san, Nakagawa-san be quiet or your cleaning up after the other groups again" the teacher sighed loudly.

"Sorry" the two bowed together.

"Hey stop copying me!" Yuki said looking at Yusei who bowed the same way.

"I can't help it if you bow like a boy" Yusei teased.

"I DO NOT!" Yuki yelled.

"DO SO!" Yusei replied.

"THAT'S IT YOUR STAYING AFTER CLASS!" the teacher yelled.

"Sorry about them behaving like kids" Takashi said to the teacher.

"I'll discuss Yuki-chan's behaviour with her later" Yuka said bowing towards the teacher.

"Why can't you be more like your older twins" the teacher said adoringly over Takashi and Yuka.

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR NOT BEING TAKASHI!" Yusei yelled running out of the class.

"Yu-kun!" Yuki said running after him.

*~*in the hallway*~*

"Yu-kun are you ok?" Yuki asked seeing Yusei sitting on the ground with his hands around his knees.

"Yes I just ran out of the classroom for no reason" Yusei said sarcastically.

"Don't be such a jerk, now what's wrong Yuki sighed. Yuki looked and saw a tear in Yusei's eyes however he shifted his head.

"Leave me alone" Yusei said holding his down.

"No, I'm not that much of an idiot I can tell when someone is upset" Yuki said.

"Piss off" Yusei said.

"I know your upset about Taka-kun" Yuki said looking at the identical twin.

"go away" Yusei said quietly.

"I sort of know how you feel my whole life I have been constantly compared to Yuka-chi, she's generally better at everything than me, she's smarter, nicer, more sportive and cuter" Yuki sighed sitting next to Yusei. "the only thing I have is that I'm more talkative and get angry quicker, those aren't favourable traits"

"Whatever" Yusei said looking up slightly.

"Our whole life we have only been known because we are twins, my friends are often known as the sportive one or the shy one or the popular one all we are is each other twin. I'm Yuka's twins and she's Yuki's twin nothing more" Yuki said hugging her knees too. "We are so much alike personality wise that all that is special about me is that I am Yuka's twin and that I love candy more than life it's self" Yuki sighed but Yusei giggled a little bit.

"It's better than people saying _You two look so alike why do you act so differently_" Yusei sighed.

"I beg to differ I like that you two are different you aren't so dependent on each other" Yuki said.

"Yah right, since I'm so outspoken I usually have a hard time making friends, I always end up along with Takashi's friends" Yusei sighed.

"At least looking alike is better, you wouldn't guess how many times I've been told to wear pigtails so I look more like Yuka who is apparently cuter" Yuki said twirling her ponytail.

"At least your not identical to your twin, everyone mistakes us all the time its so annoying my mom can't even tell us apart unless she's close enough to see my eyes which are darker" Yusei said.

"I can tell you apart easily" Yuki smiled.

"Because of my eyes?" Yusei said.

"Nope you're a complete jerk" Yuki said giggling. Yusei looked at Yuki angrily "Don't worry I find jerks way cuter" Yuki winked. Yusei didn't say anything but he did blush a little bit, not that Yuki noticed it. "The truth is that I want to be myself and not just Yuka's twin, to be honest I didn't even want to come to this school but over the last couple of weeks I realized I really like it here" Yuki smiled.

"Yu-chan! there you are!" The older twins said in unison running from the hallway.

"We need to think of a different name" Takashi said catching his breathe.

"Taka-kun said Yusei would most likely run outside so we spent the last 30 minutes running around the school" Yuka said sitting down on the ground.

"You didn't see us? We are like 2 doors from our classroom" Yusei said looking down the other way down the hall.

"Yah you can see us from there" Yuki pointed out.

"Really?" both older twins looked back and sighed but then looked back at there siblings and laughed.

"Yusei looks a lot happier now, so did you two talk about?" Takashi asked.

"It's a secret" Yuki and Yusei smiled at each other.


	12. Goodbye, Our secret

_I won't say much but this is the last chapter before Ojamajo Symphonys Mirai!_

* * *

Goodbye, our secret

"Aww she's so sweet she looks just like Nii-tan" An adult Natasha said looking at her new niece, cradled in Sara's arms.

"I kind of wished she looked like me though" Sara sighed. She was now 30 years old her hair was completely blonde now, she had removed the pink streaks and no longer more pigtails.

"Oh I think her cousin is saying hello" Natasha said holding her pregnant stomach.

"What are going to name her?" Natasha asked.

"You already know what her name is, but I'm going to let Tsubasa-kun name her…her doesn't know about the future" Sara said looking at her black haired baby. The baby opened her eyes and looked at Natasha.

"Oh she has the same colour eyes as me" Natasha said patting the babies hair.

"Can you call her daddy in already" Sara said yawning. "Thanks for helping me"

"Well there is a reason I'm a nurse" Natasha said winking. (**A/N It doesn't really seem Natasha-ish but somehow it works in my mind). **

"Try not to embarrass me" Sara said watching her sister in-law walk to the door.

"I won't" Natasha opened the door "Daddy you can come in now"

"FINALLY!" Tsubasa yelled out in relief.

"I want to see too" a 23 year old Olivia called out.

"Sara can Olivia come in too?" Natasha asked.

"Sure" Sara said looking at her baby. She saw her husband and her sister walk in.

"AWW SHE'S SO CUTE!" Olivia said running over to her sister.

"She's beautiful" Tsubasa said looking at his daughter. "And so is her mother"

"ewww stop being so cutesy and lovey….Can I hold her! PLEASE!" Olivia asked with big puppy dog eyes.

"Wait until the Taylor juniors are born, I bet he'd be even more like that than me" Tsubasa said.

"We're not even married yet" Olivia said blushing.

"Your engaged" Tsubasa smirked pointing to the ring on Olivia's finger. "You can hold her first" Tsubasa sighed and let his sister in-law hold his newborn daughter.

"What do you want to name her?" Sara asked looking at Tsubasa.

"Hmmm, what was the name of that girl we found on our first date?" Tsubasa said thinking.

"Himeko?" Sara said pretending not to know the outcome of the conversation.

"Yah that was it, we should name it after her because without her we would never found that place" Tsubasa said referring to the waterfall they saw on their first date.

"It suits her" Sara said.

"Yep she's definitely our little princess" Tsubasa smiled.

"Hey little bro" Liam said poking his head in the door.

"Onii-tan!" Tsubasa and Natasha said at the same time.

"Hey she's a cutie can I hold her?" Liam asked Olivia.

"Sure onii-tan" Olivia said handing the baby to Liam.

"I'm not your brother so you can stop calling me that" Liam said taking the baby in his arms.

"Your onee-chan's brother in-law so that makes you my brother in-law too" Olivia said.

"She's been caling you Onni-tan since she was 13 she never stopped before so she ain't stopping now" Natasha said. "Now let me hold her" Natasha demanded.

"Hey I just got her" Liam said.

"Yah but you already have 2 kids" Natasha said.

"Yah but their 2 and 4 years old I haven't held a baby in so long" Liam said.

"What about Sakura you held her" Natasha said.

"Well she's a 2 year old" Liam said.

"no she's 1 ½ years old" Natasha corrected.

"So what I want to hold a new born" Liam whined.

"I believe that's mine" Tsubasa said grabbing his daughter from Liam.

"Be careful with her!" Sara stood up.

"I wonder what type of cake Himeko-chan will like, choclate, maybe strawberry" Olivia said thinking out loud.

"Hey were coming in before someone gets hurt" Sika said as she along with Pop, Saburo, Mika, Eli, Taylor, Ozora, Yuka and Yuki walked inside.

"It smells like new baby in here" 21 year old Yuki said holding her nose.

"I think babies smell nice" Yuka said walking up to baby Himeko. "She smells warm and cozy"

"Welcome to the mommy club" Pop said hugging Sara.

"Current population 3" Sika said joining in on the hugging. "Soon to be 4, how is Ozora Junior?"

"Please stop calling my baby that, I know it's going to be a girl" Natasha said.

"Ok then how's Natasha junior" Sika said.

"I she's kicking a lot recently I think she can't wait to meet her cousin" Natasha said.

"I don't think the baby knows what's happening from inside the womb" Mika sighed.

"Yes she does, I can tell it's called mother's instinct" Natasha said smiling. "Now you and Ryo-kun go have a baby already"

"I DO NOT LIKE RYO-KUN IN THAT WAY!" Mika yelled blsuhing.

"I think your mistaken" Natasha smirked.

"He's head over heels for you Kaku-chan" Sika said.

"I don't want to join the mommy club, all baby's do is cry eat and poop" Mika said crossing her arms.

"You won't think so when you have one" Tsubasa said handing the baby to Mika. "ain't she adorable"

"Yah…" Mika said looking at the baby.

"Aww Kaku-chi you look so cute holding a baby" Natasha said in awe.

"I wanna hold her!" Yuki said.

"Yuka-chan what kind of cake do you think Himeko-chan will like when she's a kid Chocolate or strawberry?" Olivia asked her fellow baker.

"Well senpai, I think she'll like carrot cake the best" Yuka replied.

"Oh yes that's it, Onee-chan is a serious mommy so she'll want to make sure Himeko-chan eats her vegetables" Olivia said.

"I'll start looking for carrot baby food recipes!" Yuki cheered. **(A/N Yuki is a cook and Olivia and Yuka are bakers). **

"When do think that our girls will become witches?" Sara asked.

"I'm not sure but they will be I can tell" Tsubasa said holding Himeko in the air. "Right my little princess"

"Be careful she's a newborn" Sara said.

"Don't worry so much, mama" Tsubasa said in a girl-ish sounding voice attempting to pretend Himeko was talking.

"Oh Tsubasa-kun grow up" Sara teased.

"Hey let's go to the magic world" Pop said "We haven't been there since Sakura was born"

"Sure let's go tomorrow" Sika smiled. "Sakura and Cj can spend time with their daddies"

*~* Yuka's dreams*~*

"_Mama I'm scared" A little girl said hugging Yuka's leg. _

"_Don't worry Nadeshiko-chan" Yuka said rubbing her niece's hair._

"_But auntie Yuka they are hunting all the witches, I don't wanna go to jail" Nadeshiko cried. _

"_I wouldn't use the word hunting" Yuka said. "They are just afraid of magic"_

"_But they killed mama and Yoshi-chan" Nadeshiko cried. _

"_There they are!" a group of voice called out._

"_This is our world, magic users must be destroyed!" the voices called out._

"_WHY! We grew up in this world too" Yuka called out. _

"_Magic is bad it only hurts" a voice called out. _

"_We need to get rid of the witches before they get rid of all humanity" the crowd chanted. _

"_We would never do something like that" Yuka said._

"_Yah right" the crowd called out. _

"_History sure does repeat itself" Yuka sighed. "I guess humans and witches don't get along"_

"_Want are we going to do?" Nadeshiko said. _

"_"Pororin pyuarin Pyuapyua pii! Humans dissappear !__"__ Yuka held out her lavender shaped crystal. _

"AHH!" Yuka yelled out loudly.

"Yuka are you ok?" Yuki said running into Yuka's room of their apartment. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"We need to leave this world" Yuka held her knees up to her chest.

"Yu-chan I've never seen you this upset, what happened?" Yuki asked yawning.

"We have to leave...they...were...killing witches...you and children...dead" Yuka said shivering.

"I'll call the others, we'll meet tomorrow" Yuki said sitting down next to her sister.

"...can...you stay...in my room...tonight" Yuka cried.

"Sure, we haven't sleep in the same room since we were in middle school" Yuki said grabbing a pillow from Yuka bed.

"I don't wanna sleep" Yuka said.

"you want to bake instead?" Yuki asked.

Yuki and Yuka stayed up the rest of the night baking. When the morning rose they heard a loud knock on the door.

"Yuka-chan, Yuki-chan, can we come in?" a male voice said from outside.

"Of course Taka-kun" Yuki said looking over to the door she looked back and saw that Yuka was fast asleep. Takashi and Yusei said walking to the apartment. "Yu-chan is sleeping so don't disturb her"

"She had another nightmare again?" Takashi said looking at Yuka.

"The good thing about it that is Yuka bakes when she can't sleep" Yusei said grabbing a slice of cake that was on the counter.

"Yu-kun don't eat that!" Yuki said grabbing the cake from Yusei.

"Is she still dreaming about witches and magic stuff?" Takashi asked.

"It is a bit odd witches don't exist, I wonder why she dreams about them" Yusei said looking at Yuka's face.

*~*Yuka's dream*~*

_The dream started as two people sitting at a table watching tv. It then zoomed on the tv. The dream was once again in black and white._

_"Witches are a curse on society, ever since new years eve witches have been appearing all throughout the globe causing pain and suffering of humans" a news reporter said. "Today we have the most recent captured witch explain a few things about witchcraft"_

_"stop hurting us" the girl on the tv said._

_"Miss Yoshiki Ito what is your connection to the witches that have been sent to jail recently?" the news reporter asked._

_"LEAVE US ALONE WE HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!" Yoshiki said yelling._

_"Calm down don't make us get the cops" the new reporter said._

_"Their my family and my family friends, BUT WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! WE ARE NOT THE WITCHES KILLING INNOCENT HUMANS! WE ARE TRYING TO STOP THEM!" Yoshiki yelled at cameraman._

_"Why does your kind insist on doing harm to humans?" the news reporter asked._

_"WE AREN'T!" Yoshiki yelled._

_"They why are all of you resisting arrest?" he asked._

_"Because you keep killing us" Yoshiki said crying a little bit._

_"Killing witches is the only way we can get rid of them" he said wiping her microphone._

_"We aren't the ones doing anything, the witches your killing are innocent with out us there is no way to stop the evil ones" Yoshiki said._

_"And how are you going to do that?" the reporter asked._

_"We had to use magic to separate the human world, but you killed our mothers before we got the chance to" Yoshiki said she held out her heart shaped crystal. "Time to pay for what you did"  
_  
*~*

"NO!" Yuka shouted out causing everyone in the room. Yuka's face was pale and looked as if she was about to be sick to her stomach.

"Yuka-chan what's wrong?" Takashi said walking over to the girl.

"Yu-chan we have to leave" Yuka said to her sister shaking.

"Was the dream black and white or was it coloured?" Yuki asked.

"Black and white" Yuka hugging her knees.

"We still have time to save the future" Yuki said.

"Does Yuka always get like this right after a dream?" Yusei asked.

"only bad ones, even if the dream isn't all that bad she is inflicted with great emotional pain, I assume it comes with viewing the future" Yuki said as she touched her twins head. "she has a pretty bad fever this time, I should probably go get some medicine" Yuki said grabbing her coat.  
"Hold on a second Missy, Yuka can see into the future so is she like a medium or something can she find out like how people die and stuff?" Yusei asked.

"I said she can see the future out loud didn't I?" Yuki sighed. Yuka looked at the other twins that were with her and saw transparent little girls standing next to them. They appeared to be younger forms of Yoshiki and Nadeshiko.

_"Papa wants to know" young Yoshiki smiled to Yuka. it seemed as if no one else could her them._

_"Mama and Dada will be happy if you do" the young Nadeshiko said._

_"What should I do?" Yuka asked the girls, not being able to see them the others looked at Yuka oddly._

_"It will all be clear on June 3rd 2022" Yoshiki said._** (A/n I'm not 100% sure if that's the right year it will be in that time. on websites it said Ojamajo Dokkan ended in the year 2003 in the show so I added 3 years that exist between Dokkan and Symphonys. This chapter takes place 16 years after Symphonys) **

"But that's in 2 days" Yuka said. Yoshiki and Nadeshiko faded away back to the future.

"What's in 2 days?" Takashi asked. Yuka held out her lavender crystal.

"What's that?" Yusei asked.

"It's kinda cute looking" Takashi said looking at the heart shaped object.

"Yu-chan tell them" Yuka said weakly.

"Ok but this better have something to do with the future" Yuki sighed. "Me and Yuka are both witch apprentices. As well as our friends we hang out with, the boys being wizards" Yuki said.

"Oh so you have like flying brooms and stuff" Yusei said sounding a bit excited.

"What does that have to do with seeing the future?" Takashi asked.

"Pop-chan, Kaku-chi, Natasha-chi, Sara-chan, Sika-chi, Olivia-chan, Yu-chan and myself are special witches known as the chosen ones. We had to save the magic world and our world back when we 5 years old." Yuki sighed. "We each have a special power that other witches don't have, I can see events of the past and Yu-chan can see into the future, most of the time only in dreams" Yuki added.

"Cool our girlfriends are witches" Yusei cheered.

"Yu-kun mind the current situation, so Yuka-chan is having really bad dreams of the future, the most recent saying she has to leave" Takashi said.

"Yes" Yuki nodded.

"What would it matter if you leave the future won't change would it?" Takashi asked.  
"My dreams recently have been in black and white meaning that there is still time to change the events of the current future path" Yuka said looking up at her boyfriend.

"This better not be some dumb prank" Yusei said looking at Yuki.

"Watch" Yuki held out her pink heart crystal and a piece of tape covered Yusei's mouth.

"what happens in your dreams?" Takashi asked.

"I shouldn't say" Yuka said looking away.

"We want to help" Yusei said pulling the tape off his mouth.

"We already said we are witches we may as well let them help us" Yuki said.

"In my dreams, for some reason witches are being killed something about them killing people or something. It is not quite clear but the only witches that appear to still be alive are the evil ones, myself, Yuki's daughter Nadeshiko and my daughter Yoshiki" Yuka said.

"We went to the future and meet our daughters when we were almost 6 years old" Yuki added.

"It seems our daughters have been more violent with their magic so I assume any other witch apprentices did as well" Yuka said.

"So there is a mass genocide of witches?" Takashi asked.

"Yes" Yuka said nodding.

"how come?" Yusei asked.

"I'm not sure, I was told something about June 3rd this year" Yuka said.

"That's in 2 days" Takashi said looking at Yuka.

"I know" Yuka said.

"I guess we'll just have to wait" Takashi said looking at the calendar.

*~*2 days later*~*

"I hope nothing too bad happens" Sara said rocking her daughter inside the hospital room.

"Should we wake Yuka-chan up?" Sika said looking at the sleeping 21 year old.

"We will if something happens, she has hardly slept in days" Yuki said sounding worried.

"I'm sure everything is going to be ok Yuki-chan, we have been to the future is anything bad happened there would be a huge paradox" Natasha said looking out the window.

"The future changes a lot according to Yu-chan, she said that small things change all the time but this is the first time it's been anything major" Yuki said sounding a little depressed. "I can tell if those events take place, like Yuka I have black and white dreams as well as coloured ones. A black and white dream means that something changed that was not supposed to happen thus showing what should have happened, coloured are normal" Yuki said she turned at looked at Sara.

"Why are you looking at me?" Sara asked.

"You weren't supposed to marry Tsubasa-kun, Himeko was supposed to be born as a result of a one nightstand, the day of your wedding I had a dream of an alternate past where Sara was married to Damien. Yuka said that Tsubasa and Sara getting married was a changeable dream of the future...though we didn't do anything because it was a good thing" Yuki sighed. This was the first time she told her friends about the details of her and Yuka's dreams.

"Wow, I never thought it worked that way" Pop said.

"We never asked" Mika said sitting backwards on her chair.

"You mean if you did something I would have married Damien but had an affair" Sara said sadly.

"We don't know that much details about the dreams" Yuki sighed.

"What do you know about Yuka's current dreams?" Olivia asked.

"All I know is that if we don't do anything we will all die" Yuki sighed deeply.

"But what can we do?" Pop said crying a little bit.

"We have to leave" Yuka whispered in her sleep.

"I wonder why she keeps saying that." Natasha wondered.

"We have to go to the witch world forever" Yuka whispered again.

"I feel so bad for her; it looks so painful for her" Yuki said looking at her twin "I my dreams are not bad at all I never feel scared because they have already happened"

There was a sudden jingling sound that caused them all to jump up and look out the window. They saw the queen's chariot sitting outside.

"Hana-chan!" Pop said happily running to the window. They saw Hana walk out and snap her fingers. They all appeared inside the chariot, including Yuka who was still sleeping.

"I wish we could have met under better circumstances" Hana said looking worried. "We'll talk at the castle"

*~*at the castle*~*

"What's wrong Hana-chan?" Pop asked. All the girls we're wearing the last witch outfits that Doremi and the others wore. (the Dokkan outfits)

"A about 75 years before I was born there was a group of renegade witches who strongly disliked humans" Hana started, she was telling the girls a pervious event in witch history.

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"These witches felt betrayed by the past queen, who gave up her crown got married and lived in the human world. It is unclear why they felt this way but apparently they did. So they swore vengeance against humans and swore to wipe humans from existence because nothing humans ever did help the witches in anyway" Hana said seriously.

"How horrible" Sara said holding her hands over her mouth.

"Are you saying that these are the same witches?" Yuka asked. She had woken up on the ride to the castle.

"Yes, in the past the witches were locked up in the human world and had to remain so or they would be turned into magical frogs, this was before the curse of this happening to all witches. Anyway once the curse was removed by Doremi-mama and her friends these witches escaped. We thought they were really doing no harm because they were still locked up. However we have recently discovered, thanks to Yuki-chan, that they we're the ones behind the events of 16 years ago" Hana told the girls.

"Thank god Ryo-kun wasn't completely crazy" Mika sighed in relief and appear a bit happy about it.

"I don't know why it took me so long to see that in my dreams but I told Hana-chan and she said to keep quiet about it, I didn't even tell Yu-chan" Yuki said looking at the other witches.

"Apparently, because of Yuka-chan's we went to the future and spied in on them and they have escaped. This time they appear to be even angrier than before at humans" Hana looked down sadly. "We realized the only way...to save you...and all humans...is to put a spell on the human world"

"What kind of spell?" Natasha asked.

"One that will get rid of all the magical beings in the human world" Hana looked down sadly.

"That's all, let's do it then" Sika said reaching in her pocket for her crystal.

"That's not all, no witches in this world are strong enough" Hana said.

"Oh so we need to magical stage?" Pop said.

"In your current state you don't have the power...even with magical stage" Hana said.

"So what can we do then?" Natasha questioned.

"You 8 have to become full witches" Hana said sounding slightly upset.

"Cool" Yuki said.

"No, if you are witches and perform the spell you cannot ever go back to the human world, you'll be full magical beings" Hana said sadly.

"WHAT!" all 8 of the girls said together.

"But what about our children?" Pop asked.

"Our parents?" Mika asked.

"Our family?" Natasha added.

"Our husbands?" Sara added.

"Everything we love in the human world" Sika added.

"We have" Hana said sadly.

"No choice, if we stay in the human world hundreds of people will die, including us and our children" Yuka said sadly.

"We have to do this. We can bring your daughters and the wizards can stay with us" Olivia added sadly.

"But what about Taka-kun and Yu-kun?" Yuki asked.

"I will make them wizards, I mean you girls would have to sacrifice so much, I'll do all I can to make you happy" Hana said to Yuki and Yuka.

"Well Takashi and Yusei would be happy about that" Yuka said.

"What would we tell our parents?" Pop asked.

"We can't risk them keeping us back" Natasha sighed.

"We'll write them letters and stuff" Sika added.

"My parents have to deal with the loss of both daughters" Mika said looking sad. "Is onee-chan here?"

"You can see you sister any time you want now" Pop said.

"Since the way between our worlds will be closed off I'll summon all witches back to this world, along with your kids, boyfriends and husbands" Hana snapped her fingers and all the wizards of desttroy8, Sakura, CJ, Himeko, Takashi and Yusei appeared before them.

"Yu-kun" Yuki ran over and hugged Yusei, Yuki however was crying.

"What's wrong?" Yusei asked. Yuka slowly walked over to Takashi but still looked sad.

"I'm the queen of the magical world, Yuki-chan told me she told you that they were all witches and about Yuka-chans bad dreams" Hana said looking at the two twin boys.

"Yah but" Yusei said looking at the young queen.

"We have no choice, we have to stay in this world or hundreds of people will die" Yuka said sadly.

"You're free to go home if you want but we needed to tell you" Yuki added.

"I wouldn't dare think of" Takashi grabbing Yuka's hands. "You know I love you Yuka-chan" Yuka blushed at this statement.

"AWWW" the older girls said cutely.

"Are you going to stay here with us Yusei-kun?" Yuki asked letting go of Yusei from her previous hugging.

"Well I'm an orphan and my brother is staying here so I have no reason to be in human world" Yusei said. "Plus magic is cool" **(A/N I forgot to mention that their parents died when they we're about 9 years old)**

"Hey aren't you going to say anything about staying with me like anything sappy?" Yuki said sounding a little annoyed.

"Nah" Yusei shrugged.

"Jerk" Yuki pouted.

"We should write letters to our parents" Tsubasa said looking at the girls.

"Yah before we can't send them anything" Sika said she looked down a little bit. Pens and paper appeared before all of the girls.

"This is a way worse feeling than I have ever felt before" Pop said starting to cry a little bit.

"It's ok hunny bunny" Saburo said patting Pop on the back.

"I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE MAMA ALONE!" Olivia cried hugging her sister.

"I know Livia-chan I don't want to leave her either" Sara said holding back any tears.

"Even though none of us live at home it's still so hard for us to live everything behind" Natasha said trying to figure out something to write.

"At least our mom will still have nii-tan" Tsubasa said writing down something on the paper.

"This is hard how we can say 'dear mom and dad we are leaving forever'" Sika said annoyed.

"Maybe...we...should erase...their memories of us" Mika said quietly.

"That's not a terrible idea" Yuka said.

"But that's against the rules" Pop added.

"I think it would better that way" Sara said wiping her eyes. Olivia was still crying but nodded.

"You need your magic don't waste it" Hana said.

"We'll do it, as long as the queen here doesn't punish us for it" Eli said.

"I won't I'm sure the wizard king won't either, these are very very special circumstances" Hana said.

"All right then" Ryo said. "Come guys" Ryo and all the wizards snapped their fingers and appeared in their wizard outfits.

"Oh let's do that thingy" Tsubasa cheered.

"Now's not the time" Eli sighed.

"Now is the perfect time, Damien-kun start us off!" Tsubasa cheered.

"Damien D" the orange wizard said making a D shape with his hands.

"Eli E" Eli making an E.

"Saburo S" the red wizard made an S with one hand the other hand was holding baby CJ, who giggled and made a S symbol too.

"Tsubasa T" Tsubasa made a T with his hands happily.

"Taylor T" the yellow wizard said excitedly making a T shape.

"Ryo R" the green wizard said making an R shape.

"Ozora O" the blue wizard said making and O.

"Yukito Y" the new pink wizard said making a Y.

"Together we are Desttroy 8! And we will stop anyone who trys to harm the world!" they all said in unison, they all started laughing.

"Wow I forgot how stupid that was" Ozora laughed.

"I had fun" Tsubasa laughed.

"Can we help?" Takashi said to the wizards.

"Of course" Hana said snapping her fingers. Yusei and Takashi gained wizards outfits. Both appeared in fully black outfits, with golden buttons.

"Ok now it's impossible to have a cool name I could take a double t in destroy but thats it" Ryo sighed.

"Well we could have 3 T's and 2 y's that is still sort of Destroy?" Tsubasa said thinking.

"No I'm not even trying to pronounce that" Eli sighed.

"Well Des-t-tt-roy-y" Tsubasa said trying to make the word work "Oh I give up" Tsubasa pouted.

"Stop...there is still so much we have to do" Yuka said crumbling her paper.

"Are you sure you want us to get rid of all memories of you?" Ozora asked.

"Yes...it's the only way our families would be so hurt without us" Sara sighed.

"...can...my sister remember me?" Pop asked.

"Why? She's never seeing you again" Ryo asked.

"I...don't want Doremi to forget" Pop said looking away. "and all her friends that we're witch apprentices with her?"

"Oh why don't you just add all your families while you're at it?" Yukito said annoyed.

"I can't make any promises hunny bunny" Saburo said. "But I'll do all I can"

"Stop calling me that" Pop blushed. Saburo smirked and handed CJ to Pop. The wizards all stood in a circle and held out there hands.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Damien asked.

"Yes" the 8 girls said nodding.

"Besides Doremi-chan and her former witch apprentice friends, make all memory of everyone here disappear!" the wizards all said. A colourful beam went up to the sky and sparkled away.

"Did it work?" Pop asked.

"We can only hope that took a lot of energy" Eli said sitting down.

"It's our turn" Pop said. "Ready?" the girls nodded. Hana snapped her fingers and all their crystals appeared and got significantly bigger.

"Pirika pirilala nobiyakani!" Yuki said surrounded by a pink light.

"Paipai ponpoi shinayakani!" Sara said being surrounded by an orange light.

"Pameruku laluku takarakani!" Natasha said being surrounded by a blue light.

"Pipito purito hogarakani!" Pop said being surrounded by a red light.

"Pururun purun suzuyakani!" Sika said being surrounded by a purple light.

"Pika Pitata Kossoriakani!" Mika said being surrounded by a green light.

"Perutan petton sawayakani!" Olivia said being surrounded by a yellow light.

"Pororin pyuarin kawaiiakani!" Yuka said being surrounded by a white light.

"Magical stage! Banish all magical beings from the human world!" the girls cried out in unison. Luckily everything went smoothly. The girls all started to cry a little bit.

"Is that it? Are we no longer allowed in the human world?" Olivia said wiping her tears away.

"It's for the best, so many people would have died" Yuki said wiping her eyes too.

"No one will die because of witches" Yuka said taking a deep breath.

"I'm still sad though" Olivia said. All the girls started crying more. They all ran towards their boyfriends or husbands and hugged them.

*~* 8 years later*~*

"WAHHH!" a 4 year old Yoshiki cried as she awoke from having a bad dream.

"Yoshi are you ok?" A now 29 year old Yuka ran in to her daughter's room.

"I had a nightbear" Yoshi cried wiping her eyes.

"Night mare not night bear and It's ok, don't cry do you want mommy to bake you something in the morning" Yuka said ruffling her 4 year olds hair.

"I dreamed there was another world and there was no magic that you all lived and and your family was there and you, daddy and my aunties and uncles all had to leave it and you we're all sad" Yoshi said quickly as she cried.

"Don't worry what happened in your dream I'm sure for the best...if not then everyone in both sides of your dream would be very sad" Yuka said smiling to her daughter.

"Ok mommy I'll try to sleep" Yoshi said grabbing her stuffed teddy bear and went back to sleep. Yuka walked out of the room and sighed loudly.

"Is everything ok?" a now older Takashi asked as Yuka walked into their bedroom.

"Yah, I sure hope that Pop-chi's sister and her friends aren't talking about the human world, it's great they are the only ones to break trough to this world but I wish they we're more considerate of it" Yuka said sitting on the bed. "Pop later said something about a time paradox, she said when we went into the future and back to the past our daughters all knew about them so...yah" Yuka said lying down.

"That Pop-chan she always thinks ahead even in dire situations" Takashi smiled.

"Well that's why she's our leader" Yuka said.

* * *

_:( I'm sorry for the sad ending :( but I had it planned since the beginning like 2 years ago. _


End file.
